Sunsets and Car Crashes
by AlternativePunk
Summary: Bella was a simple wallflower with a low self-esteem. Edward was a heartbreaker, alluring and unknowingly seductive. When Bella has to spend a whole summer with him and the rest of his eccentric family...hell erupts.
1. Everything Burns

**A/N: Supposed to be oneshot. But not. I promise to finish this one, honestly. Perhaps its stupid for me to work on so many stories. But, I know the ending to Half Alive. And this one too. This story will be 10 chapters max. I think. Need I say more?**

**Summary: Bella was a shy girl with a low self esteem, who always followed the rules. Edward was a heartbreaker, alluring and unknowingly seductive. When Bella spends a whole summer with him and the rest of his eccentric family…hell erupts. **

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if Twilight was mine, he'd be in love with someone else entirely –snickers- ME-snickers- Maybe no one would actually **_**read**_** the book, but it would be a GREAT birthday present for me! Hahahah xD**

**Hope you like it! **

**NOTE: Bella lives in Phoenix, Arizona. Just a heads up ! **

* * *

Sunsets and Car Crashes

* * *

Chapter 1: Everything Burns

* * *

_Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there _

_- Everything Burns, Anastacia Ft. Ben Moody_

* * *

BPOV

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, nudging the so-called 'food' on my tray. _Honestly_. The school was able to afford the latest laptops for each of the students (all 500 of them), electronically sensitive gates, and elite teachers…but couldn't spend a couple dollars on upgrading the cafeteria food. Sure, we sucked it up and ate it anyway: nothing could stop a campus full of hormone-driven barbarian-type students from eating. But really! Slop wasn't exactly at the top of our list of 'edible food'—if it was on the list at all!

I was sitting in one of the tables near the corner of our wide cafeteria. The people around me were talking about recent tests that they had, the new show that was on TV, a scandal in Hollywood. I didn't really know them; they were in some of my classes, and I could recognize their names and faces. But I wasn't close to them in anyway. We may have said hello in the hallways a couple times, but that was it.

The only reason why they were sitting in the same table as me, was because it was the only empty table left.

Yes, it sounds like I'm some type of freak. Maybe there's something about me that repels people or something; something that only attracts weirdo's, and maybe a couple dogs.

I'll say it now.

I'm not someone that catches a lot of attention.

Back when I was a little girl, my mom would always force me to fix my hair so my face wasn't covered by my bangs. She said that when my fringe covered my eyes, I looked like a moose. Which wasn't very complimentary—or nice to hear—in any way.

Back then, I guess you could say I attracted some attention. People would tell my mom that her daughter had 'graceful features', an 'innocent face'. In fact, a woman came up to my mom and gave her her card. Said that my 'graceful features' and 'innocent face' could be good for a commercial that had to do with baby lotion.

I refused.

It was a boost to my non-existent self-esteem of course, but I wasn't really into that kind of thing. _Maybe some other time_, I had told her. After those words left my lips, my mom made it her personal mission to fix me up and make me look presentable. Because, as she said, _although I missed my chance then, I should be noticed in the near future. _

Or something along those lines.

She got obsessed with it. She was constantly fixing my hair, buying me clothes. I always had a new dress in the closet, or maybe a new blouse. But I never wore them, much to my mom's dismay. My refusal to do what she wanted, and my dad's stubbornness drove my mom to leave our home and take refuge in the arms of the stranger she met on one of her business trips to Minnesota. She was happy, so I was happy for her. We'd never had a very good relationship; I never ran to her crying, asking for advice. I never stayed in the bathroom with her for hours, talking about anything that came to mind. She was just…_there_.

And then she was gone.

High school came soon enough, and I fell into the shadows of the hallways. Clearly unnoticed, and I liked it that way. I didn't crave attention; not anymore. And I gave up on trying to make friends once I realized how horrible the students on campus were.

A voice interrupted my trail of thoughts.

"Bella right?" The girl across the table from me asked.

"Uhm, yeah." I shuffled my feet. Conversations weren't my strong point.

"You're the chief's daughter right?" She stared intently at me, nudging the boy beside her.

"Yeah…why?"

The boy flashed a charming smile and replied, "What Jessica over here means to ask you." He gestured towards the girl who had said my name, "Is, can you help us out?"

"That depends…How?" _They wanted help from __**me**__?!_

"You see," Jessica said, "Mike and I may have done a couple…_wrong_ things out near the harbor." She winked slyly. "And may have gotten caught by one of the patrolling officers. I can't have that go on my permanent record now can I?"

Mike chuckled, "That's where you come in."

"What?" I asked.

"Could you maybe convince your dad about it? Tell him we didn't mean anything by it, and that we were just being our young, alive selves?"

"Sure, whatever." I wasn't going to, but why not save myself the pleading if I said no?

"Great!" Jessica beamed.

They turned around and started talking to the others sitting at the table. They seemed to have forgotten that I was sitting right there.

The shrill bell rung, and I flinched. I threw the remains of my lunch away, stacking the tray on top of the pile on the table. I walked out of the cafeteria, and walked towards my next class.

The day went by the same as all my other days have: slow, boring, and uneventful. The only difference was that it was the last of my sophomore year of high school. A long, and obviously slow, boring, and uneventful summer was bound to take place.

And for the first time in years, I wished that _something_ would happen. I just didn't realize what I was actually getting myself into.

* * *

I killed the engine and hopped out of my Chevy, key in hand. I slammed the door shut and walked towards my front door. Wiping the bottom of my shoes on the welcome mat, I reached down and pulled out the key from under it. Sticking it into the lock, I twisted it and walked in.

I threw my coat on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Grabbing it from the freezer, I popped the frozen lasagna into the oven and set the timer. Now all I had to do was wait.

Charlie's voice rang out, "Bella?"

"Yeah dad?" I yelled, not moving from my seat at the dining table.

"Letter came for you today." He said, "I put it on the nightstand in your room!" I could hear the sounds of a baseball game coming from the TV in the living room.

"Okay! Thanks!"

A letter? For _me?_ There were many things wrong with that: One, I don't get letters. Two, no one would send me a letter. And three, who the hell still sends letters since they invented the internet?!

I got up from the table and headed towards my room. The steps of the stairs were old, and obviously in need of some patching up. They creaked when even a little pressure was applied to it. Drop a basketball on it, and it would probably break.

I wasn't the one who designed my room: Charlie and Renee did. They didn't know that I was going to be a girl, so they played safe and painted my room a dull gray. The furniture was all the same color—dark brown. No color, anywhere.

As I reached my room, I spotted the letter right away. It was in a bright red envelope, and the contrast between the brightness of the envelope and the dull flat color of the walls and nightstand was pretty obvious. I hopped onto my bed, propped my head up against my pillow and picked up the letter.

The envelope was neatly addressed, in flawless handwriting.

_Rosalie Hale & Alice Cullen_

_460 North Hudson Ave_

_Forks, Washington 98331_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_293 Westfield Rd_

_Phoenix, Arizona 85069_

My eyes widened. Alice?! Rosalie?! I hadn't seen them since I was in eighth grade. We went to the same middle school and were instant friends. Charlie said that he didn't understand how that happened: we were all so different, it was almost comical.

I peeled the envelope open and pushed the edges so I could grab the letter inside. On clean and (seemingly) expensive stationary, the flawless handwriting continued.

_Bella,_

_Hey! It's Alice! It's been ages since we've last seen each other! Yes, I know that we both sort of cheated on our pact of 'keeping in touch' and sending 'emails and letters everyday'. Hahaha. But I'm holding up on my end of the bargain. And if you've noticed, Rosie's name is on the envelope too, so she's held up her end of the bargain. __**So you're the only one that hasn't**__. _

_Before I tell you your punishment, I have to ask. How are you? Gah, I know I sound pretty polite and proper (me?!) for asking…but I guess its unavoidable. You should be here, we miss you so much!_

_Now, __**back to your punishment!**__**You have to do, exactly what we say, or else we will post those embarrassing pictures of you in that toilet paper dress on Facebook! **__Hopefully, your sophomore year has come to an end, and your summer break has started. Now, cancel all your plans (if you have any *wink*) __**right now**__, because Rosie and I have planned the __**best, and completely flawless summer **__that you should have at this point. Want to hear it? Okay, drum roll please! __**You're spending the ENTIRE summer with us in Forks!**__ I know, it's brilliant._

_If you had stopped being your impatient little self, you would have noticed the plane ticket that we stuck inside that envelope of yours. Hope you didn't lose it! Your flight is on Monday, June 18__th__. Get packing and get your butt over here! __**Pack all your clothes and bring that dorky, bright smile that we love!**__ Can't wait to see you buddy! (Yes! I just called you BUDDY)_

_Always, _

_Alice & Rose_

I dropped the letter.

* * *

The smell of melted cheese filled my nostrils as I walked down the stairs. I rushed to the kitchen, slipped on my oven mitts and grabbed the burning lasagna from the oven. I placed it on the counter, set the table, and hollered, "Foods ready!"

The buzz from the TV was lowered, and Charlie emerged from the living room and sat down at the table.

"Smells delicious Bella." He grinned.

I smiled and put a large piece of lasagna on his plate and a significantly smaller one on mine.

I sat down and told him to dig in.

He attacked the lasagna like a barbarian, some of the meat sauce getting caught in his mustache. It was disgusting, and funny at the same time. I started giggling.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" His hands immediately scoured his face for sauce.

"Yes, actually." I laughed

His finger wiped off a bit of sauce from the corner of his lip, and said thoughtfully, "Is it gone now?"

It wasn't.

"Yes, you got it." I smiled cheekily, and stabbed another piece of the lasagna.

"Thank goodness," He chuckled, "It would be so embarrassing if I still had that sauce on my face: who knows who might visit us?"

"Yeah, thank goodness you got it then." I bit my lip. I was always a horrible liar, but he seemed oblivious to it.

"So, Bella, anything interesting happen in school today?" He said as he chewed.

"Not really." I shrugged, "Last day, you know? Not much happens."

"You tear up when saying bye to your friends?"

As if I had any…

"Yes." I lied again.

"Oh, who?"

Crud. "Uhm…" I racked my brain, "Oh! Jessica and…" What was the guy's name…."Oh! Mike! Mike Newton!"

"Is there something going on between you and this Newton kid that I should know about?" He pursed his lips, and the sauce caught in his mustache quivered.

"No!" I exclaimed, completely taken off-guard. "Anyway…" I tried to change the subject.

"Yes?" He had already finished the portion of lasagna he was eating, and he sliced another equally large piece and threw it on his plate.

I made a face of feigned disgust, to which he laughed. "That letter I got…"

"Oh right, who's it from?"

"Alice and Rosalie." I smiled.

"Them!" his eyes widened, "Why Bella, you girls haven't talked in ages now."

"I know…"

"So what did they say? Or is it about something I don't want to know about? Something personal and off limits? Don't let them influence you to do bad things now!" He started blabbing about things that didn't have to do with anything.

"Okay, stop!" I said, pointing a finger at him, "First of all, no, they didn't say anything personal. Second, they wouldn't influence me in any way. And my God! That's your third piece of lasagna tonight!"

"I'm hungry." He shrugged.

"Fine, fine. Okay." I looked at him nervously, readying myself to tell him "Hey Ch—Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be okay, on your own for a little while?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well because Rose and Ali—"

"What have they done now!" Pieces of lasagna were flying out of his mouth and onto the table. Yuck! "I told you they'd be a bad influence! They're making you elope with that Newton kid aren't they? And you're just going to up and leave me here alone!" He started babbling like a madman.

"Dad are you pregnant?"

This stopped him.

"What?!" He asked, stunned, "No…**Are you**?!"

"No! I'm just saying, you're having an awful lot of mood swings…"I giggled.

He laughed and said, "You're right." He shook his head, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"First of all, they aren't a bad influence! And never in my life will you _ever_ see me eloping with Mike Newton! And…what I was going to say was," I inhaled, "Theywantmetospendsummerwiththemthisyear."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"They want me to spend summer with them this year." I said slowly.

"Oh…" He sat back in his seat, "I guess that's okay."

"Are you serious?"

"Bella I'm your father. I'm more than double your age; I can take care of myself. Just got'a order pizza everyday or somethin'. I'll think of something." He grinned, "As long as you'll be taken care of, I'll survive."

"Of course," I smiled.

"And I guess you guys deserve some time together."

"Uh-huh." I couldn't get over the fact that he said yes!

"And I'm assuming that its just going to be you girls, and no hormone driven boys." He arched an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking Alice and Rosie _are indeed_ girls, and they don't have any hormone-driven guys in their lives… so you don't have anything to worry about." I'd never know just how wrong I was…

"Okay then! You got a ticket already?" He asked, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Yes, don't worry about it." I gestured for him to put his wallet back. "I'm leaving in three days."

"I'll drive you over there so you don't have to take a taxi."

"Okay, thanks dad." I jumped up and picked up our plates, ignoring his protests. I told him that he was going to get fat, and being old and fat was going to ruin his single-playing-the-field life. That silenced him.

I washed the dishes, and Charlie went back to watching another baseball game. I went back upstairs, and started packing. It wasn't like I had any plans for the weekend, so I didn't need to worry about not having enough clothes. I slipped the letter into the front pocket of the shoulder bag I was bringing, and tossed it on my bed.

Maybe something interesting was going to happen after all.

* * *

I had a grand total of one hand-carry, one large luggage, and a shoulder bag. I didn't have many things to bring, assuming that I'd only stay two or three months there. I didn't need that many clothes.

We avoided traffic on the way to the airport: riding in a cruiser definitely had its perks. After a quick 'see you later' to Charlie, I dragged my baggage over to check in. The line was relatively short and I was behind this big old lady with a cat stuffed in her bag. She was arguing with the woman behind the counter, and saying that her cat was _inside_ her bag, so it should count as a carry on; and therefore should be allowed to be brought on the plane.

The look on the woman's face was comical: she seemed both confused and obviously afraid of the mental state of the old lady. Maybe the old lady would take a swipe at her with her cane or something.

After a long argument, the old lady threw her hands up in the air, and her cat fell out of her bag. It immediately ran away, towards the seats near the entrance of the airport. The old lady started screaming in a thick French accent, and ran after her cat.

Priceless.

"Next in line please!" I hoarse voice called.

I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the counter. "Hi!" She smiled.

"Hi!" I smiled back.

"Okay, may I have your travel documents?"

I handed them to her—thank god I remembered them—and watched her maneuver through them methodically. She told me to put the baggage I wanted to check in onto the scale. I did, and it wasn't over the limit, so it got shoved into cargo. She smiled, handed me my passport and boarding pass, and I picked up my bag and my carry on and walked towards the gate.

Thankfully, my flight was at its final call by the time I reached the gate, and I was immediately escorted into the plane. Alice had gone all out and bought me a first class seat on the plane, which I would have to scold her for later.

But who was I kidding? I loved her for it!

I plopped down on the comfortable seat and snapped my seatbelt on. Once everything was set, the captain introduced himself and his crew. I had a glass of apple juice in my hand, staring at the balding old man that sat beside me.

The plane lifted off the ground after racing down the runway, and I looked out the window of the side of the plane, and whispered,

"Goodbye Phoenix."

* * *

The flight lasted a total of 8 hours (_A/N: note: I have no idea how long it would actually take)_ before I landed. After going through all the different stations of the airport (for god knows how long) I walked out the arrivals door. I was met with an instantly _cold_ wind, which I was completely unused to. Phoenix was sunny and hot, and it was never cold. Never.

I shivered, caught off guard. I wasn't wearing a jacket, and I realized I hadn't brought one at all. What was I going to do?! It was supposed to be _summer_, it wasn't supposed to be cold!

I must have looked pretty stupid. I was a shivering mess, waiting on one of the granite benches. I had a big ass luggage next to me, a shoulder bag, and a carry on, and I looked like I was lost. I didn't know what I was waiting for.

I grabbed the letter from the front pocket of my bag and skimmed through the lines. It said nothing about how I was going to get to her house. Until I saw in the same handwriting, on the bottom left of the page.

_Wondering how to get to my house? Turn the page over!_

The corners of my lips twitched.

I turned the paper over and read

_1. A limo will be waiting for you once you arrive. _

_2. A __hot__ young limo driver will escort you to your seat (I handpicked him to do the job!)_

_3. You'll enjoy that luxury for a good 5 minutes. _

_4. Yes, five minutes! And then you'll arrive at my house. _

_5. Good luck! Hope this wasn't too complicated for your obviously small brain to comprehend! xD!_

I shook my head. They always undermine me. I looked around for a limo or a hot limo driver, and I spotted one parked kind of a long way to my left. I picked up my stuff and walked towards the sleek car, and knocked on the driver's door.

Alice wasn't kidding.

A **hot** guy around my age got out of the car, tipped his hat, and told me to get in.

I swallowed involuntarily. **Hot** couldn't even describe him; not even a little bit. Not even with flames and smoke building all around the word. He had striking green eyes and messy auburn hair. It wasn't messy in a way that it was unattractive. Actually, it was quite the opposite. I had the strangest urge to run my hand through it, and that scared me. He had high cheekbones, a sharp nose, and perfect lips. It didn't seem _possible_ for someone to be _that attractive_.

He caught me drinking in his appearance, and he flashed a crooked smile. I stopped breathing.

Closing my eyes, I smiled giddily: Why weren't there guys like this in my high school?!

He opened the door for me, and I ducked in, careful not to hit my head. I sat down on the leather _couch_ and my eyes immediately traveled to the latte/espresso machine to my left. I grinned wildly, and the **hot** (Fire, smoke, and all. Hell, a volcano erupted and threw lava all over the word to make it even hotter) guy chuckled.

He closed the door and moved back to the driver's seat and turned the keys. The limo came to life in a soft purr, before he gracefully maneuvered the car out of the airport driveway.

"So, you're Bella huh?" His musical, and smooth like velvet voice filtered into my ear.

I swallowed the mouthful of latte/espresso that I had, and answered with a "Yes."

"I guess it was about time that I met you," He said quietly, "They're always talking about you, you know. You have quite the fan club." He chuckled, and I imagined that he was thinking about Alice and her bubbly way of squealing and reminiscing about things.

"_Really_." I laughed, "It must be hard to keep up with her and Rose when they're hyper."

"You have no idea." He said, quietly.

And so, an awkward silence followed. I've heard that when a sudden silence happens, one of two things can happen: A. An angel passed over you. B. A gay baby is born.

I assumed the latter happened; and I giggled. And then I realized that I was laughing (embarrassingly) loudly, and that the** hot** guy probably didn't know why. I quickly said something to attempt to redeem myself, but instantly regretted the words leaving my mouth.

"So are you like an airport limo driver, or their personal limo driver or something?" I mentally slapped myself at the stupid, and utterly lame question.

He chuckled again, a corner of his lips pulling up in a crooked smile, "Neither, actually. Let's just say…I owed her a favor."

I smiled, "I see. I owe her a lot of favors. That's why I'm here."

"I heard."

"Really?" I asked, "How many of them?"

"Quite a lot. Alice isn't very good at whispering."

"I guess not." I muttered. "Gah, that's humiliating."

"Don't worry; you should see what she did to _me_ at Rosalie's birthday party."

"What did she do now?!" I exclaimed. Alice, Alice…

He contemplated telling me, but shook his head, "Too embarrassing. Get her to tell you. It'll be worth it."

The car came to an abrupt stop, and I was almost flung into the driver's seat.

"You know," I replied, "You're not so good at this 'limo driving' business. Maybe you should take up a career in feeding reptiles." I giggled.

He turned around and arched his eyebrows, "I like to drive fast. And I hate reptiles." He flashed me a grin and stepped out of the limo. He opened my door, and told me he'd get my bags and bring them up to Alice's room. I thanked him, unconsciously bowing.

He just smiled and turned around to get my bags.

I walked towards the front door of Alice's monstrous home, almost instantly regretting it. I hadn't even learned his _name_! I shook my head at my thoughts; I didn't even _know_ him, and I would probably never meet him again. It was stupid and pointless to think about a guy that you didn't know, and probably wouldn't know.

But, hell, he was worth it, wasn't he? (_A/N: -drools- YES!)_

* * *

I was attacked by a hyper pixie once I knocked on the front door. She hurled herself at me so forcefully, I almost tumbled down the porch steps. And considering how clumsy I am, it's a surprise that I didn't!

"Bella!!" She squealed.

"Alice!!" I mocked her.

She grinned widely and quickly ushered me into her _fantabulous_ house. I stood in awe of the amazing designs on the walls and of the ceilings. My house was a mote of dust compared to this one!

"Oh my goodness Alice," I breathed, "You're house is _amazing_!"

"I'd give you a grand tour but that could take hours." She winked, "Let's go to my room."

We ran up the long flight of stairs and down three corridors before arriving at her room. I didn't know how she didn't get lost in a place like this. It was practically bigger than my school campus!

My bags were already in the room, like he said. I smiled to myself, thinking about that limo driver. Ah, I was such a pain to myself sometimes…

"How are your bags already here?" She turned to face me, "You haven't been hiding out in that vase downstairs have you?"

"What?" I asked, "No! I wouldn't fit in there for one, and that limo driver brought my stuff up."

She laughed and arched an eyebrow, "Limo driver huh?"

I acted as if I had fainted, and draped myself dramatically on her bed. I threw one of my hands on my heart, and the other on my forehead, and whispered,

"I have died."

She giggled harder and told me I hadn't changed. She hadn't either. She acted the same as she did back then, and looked the same: only slightly older and taller. She had small, almost innocent features. Her petite form was misleading: When you get her angry, you'll be met by a flipping beast. Her hair was short, black, and stuck out everywhere. Normally, that would look unattractive…but she was stunning, and everyone knew it. She was the few people that could actually pull a look like that off.

Instead of gushing about the guy, she dialed Rose's number and commanded her to come to her house. She didn't say why. She told me to hide behind the door, which I did. I loved surprising Rosalie.

Rose came bursting into the room, complaining. "I was in the middle of a _very_ important hairdo-fix-up moment. I cannot believe you made me come all the way over here. Actually, I could have a little hairdo-fix-up moment with you…" She grinned.

"Oh, Rose, you're beautiful anyway." Alice sighed, "You should stop trying to fix stuff when they don't need fixing!"

And she was right.

Rosalie…well you can't describe her. It doesn't seem physically possible for someone to be so beautiful, but she was. She had long, cascading rich blonde locks that reached her waist. Her eyes were a deep blue, the irises outlined with a lighter, softer shade of blue. Her nose was sharp, lips full, and with high cheekbones. She had thick eyelashes. She was extremely tall and had defined curves. She could make every girl in the room jealous just by looking at her. She captivated everyone she met.

You'd think that she'd be snobby or snarky because of it, but she wasn't. Not at all. We hadn't made the best first impressions to each other but as time passed we got closer. She's really an amazing person. She has all these dreams of what she wants to be; she's very passionate, and intelligent, not to mention kind. It's hard to believe a girl with a face like hers could be _that_ nice.

"So," she said in feigned impatience, "What do you need?"

Alice flickered her gaze at me and mouthed "**Now**."

I didn't need to be told twice.

I ran and hurled myself at Rosalie from behind, sending both of us toppling to the bed.

"What the hell?!" She screeched, the air taken out of her.

Alice was suffering from a hysterical laughing fit, and I joined in.

"Who the he—" She whipped around and saw both of us laughing, and her eyes widened. "Bella!"

"Hey-y R-o-o-ssss-ie" I sputtered out between my laughing. Her hair was a mess. So much for a hairdo-fix-up moment.

"I cannot believe you just did that." She glared murderously at Alice, and turned to me, "Glad you're back though!" She winked and plopped down next to us.

"So much for a big entrance…" I muttered.

They giggled and we started talking about what happened to us in the past year.

"Actually," I said, "My life sucks."

"What?" They said in unison.

"It's so boring without you guys there. I have…and this is embarrassing, and if you tell anyone, I swear I'll tear you to pieces—" They burst out laughing knowing I'd never been able to do that. "Bah! Fine! Don't listen to me."

I crossed my arms, and closed my eyes. "I have died" I breathed, and crashed to the floor.

They giggled and told me to keep going. I straightened up and said "Well, I don't have any friends." I shrugged at their surprised faces, "I know, right? But I really don't. I'm always alone all the time; school sucks. Boring as always. How's life been for you two?" I asked.

"Wait, what about your love life? You may not have friends—which I severely doubt by the way—but you must have had a boyfriend!" Rosalie inquired.

"Love life equals nonexistent." I said simply. They shook their heads. "What about you?"

"Well actually…" They both said in unison, arching their eyebrows suggestively.

"_No way!" _I jumped up and pointed at them. "I want to meet them. Now! Call them!"

They looked at each other, and looked at me pointedly, "It's not middle school anymore. Stop acting like one."

I sunk back into a sitting position, "Fine, fine. Tell me about them."

Alice started, "We're just messing with you, Bella. I'm not with anyone."

Rosalie smiled, "Me too."

"But we _are_ friends with these three guys who are really something." She winked suggestively

Rosalie and I laughed, and I said, "I still want to meet the—"

I was interrupted by a loud, ringing sound. Doorbell?

"That might be them now, if you're lucky." Alice smiled, "And god knows you're not."

Rosalie grinned at that and agreed. I looked at them defensively, before the three of us made our way down the long flight of stairs and to the front door. Alice looked through the little peep hole—how she reached it I have no idea—and sighed.

"Guess you are lucky…" She grimaced. Rosalie had the same expression on her face.

She opened the door reluctantly, and three guys stood there, the expression on their faces oblivious to the fact that we had opened the door.

The two guys that I could see, were dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt. One was a pretty _big_ guy, with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was very handsome, of course, and a huge smile was plastered on his face. The other guy was a little shorter than the first, and leaner. He had light blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was smirking.

There was another guy behind them, but he was blocked by the first two.

They still seemed oblivious to us.

"I'm telling you, you'll faint at the sight of my killer dance moves." The big one laughed.

"Whatever, I've seen you dance before." The blonde one said quietly, "It's like death."

"He's right, you know." The guy behind them replied, "Death."

"Shut up you two." The big one scolded, "Check it," He put one of his hands on the side of the top of his head, and the other on his right ankle. He bent his right knee and started popping. The blonde and the hidden guy started laughing. The big one had a goofy grin on his face, his tongue sticking out. (_A/N: What is that dance called, by the way? And can't you so imagine him doing that. –faints-)_

"Gross!" Rosalie exclaimed, "It _really_ is death!"

"Uh-huh!" Alice nodded.

"Totally." I smiled.

What happened next was purely comical. All three of their faces turned to our direction, and they all stiffened. The big guy, who was clearly embarrassed, threw his hands in the air, trying to change his position. His hand whacked the blonde guy on the chest, who let out a painful _oof_ and landed on the guy behind them. His foot caught on the big guy's ankle, and all three of them toppled down the porch steps and onto the yard.

Leaving us three girls laughing until our sides hurt.

It surprised me thought. I thought they were athletes: weren't they supposed to be graceful or something? They might not have amazing vampire instincts, but they must have been able to catch themselves! Falling over and toppling down onto the lawn was something _I_ _would do_!

After they'd brushed themselves off, and after we regained our composure, they walked back up the steps and entered the house nonchalantly.

"Hey." The big one boomed out.

"Hey!" Alice smiled and quickly pushed me forward. She gestured to me, "This is, Bella."

"Hi Bella," The big one extended his hand, "Sorry you had to see that…wasn't one of my best moments. I'm Emmett…Alice's brother by the way." I shook his hand and smiled at him, and told him it was nice to meet him.

"I'm Jasper, Rose's brother," the blonde guy said giving a small, embarrassed wave, "I had nothing to do with what happened there: It was just Emmett being an idiot, like he always is."

I laughed at that, and told him I got that from Alice and Rosalie _all the time_. He laughed too, and the two said people playfully smacked me on the arm.

The last guy, the one that was hidden behind Jasper and Emmett, emerged from his 'hiding place'. He had on faded jeans and a t-shirt as well. His face twisted into a crooked smile, and said, "Hello, Bella. We've already met," His musical voice so familiar to me. "I'm—"

And it hit me.

"You!" I pointed at him, "Limo driver!"

**A/N: Yes, I know they're completely out of character. But is that not the point of a fanfiction? I was hoping to add some humor into the story: so if this gave you a few laughs, please tell me! I'd really hate to try to be funny, and end up failing miserably. I'd really like to know what you think of it…so please Review and tell me if I should continue or not! I really also don't want to start something I can't finish. **

**-snickers- Edward…a limo driver. Falling on each other. That made me smile, actually. And I guess a little father/daughter/family moment for Charlie and Bella. sweet x)**

**So, Like it? Hate it? Fall asleep in the middle? Review!**

**(That pretty purple button is waiting for you! And look, a NEW WHITE one too!)**

**Love, AltPunk**

**Number of Pages: 16**

**Number of Words: 5,984**

**Completed: Yes**

**Edited: No**


	2. Vulnerable

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews!! I'm glad you guys thought it was funny ^-^. **

**Summary: Bella was a shy girl with a low self esteem, who always followed the rules. Edward was a heartbreaker, alluring and unknowingly seductive. When Bella spends a whole summer with him and the rest of his eccentric family…hell erupts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….blargh. **

* * *

Sunsets and Car Crashes

* * *

_Excerpt from previous chapter:_

_He had on faded jeans and a t-shirt as well. His face twisted into a crooked smile, and said, "Hello, Bella. We've already met," His musical voice so familiar to me. "I'm—"_

_And it hit me. _

"_You!" I pointed at him, "Limo driver!" _

* * *

Chapter 2: Vulnerable

_

* * *

_

_Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible  
-Vulnerable, Secondhand Serenade  
_

* * *

Emmett and Jasper's incredulous gazes flashed from me to the limo drivers. They both were biting their lips to keep from laughing, almost drawing blood. Alice and Rosalie weren't much different: they had both decided that abandoning me on _my side of the room_ and standing next to Emmett and Jasper was the way to _fix this situation_. They grinned at me encouragingly.

I was still in the middle of pointing and hopping like the idiot I was, and I didn't notice the limo driver's face twisting into an even broader smile. He whipped around and glared playfully at Alice.

"Remind me never to do _you_ any favors again." He whispered loudly, "One word: scarring." He buried his face in his hands. I had the urge to grab his hands and throw them to his sides, just so I could stare at his face longer.

"What the hell are you doing driving a _limo_." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett," Alice said slowly, "There's something more _amazing_ that Edward did today, other than drive the limo." We all looked at her, surprised.

"What is it?" Jasper arched an eyebrow.

"Well," A grin erupting on her face, "I couldn't let him drive a limo wearing _that_," she looked pointedly at his chosen outfit, "Now could I?"

All of our eyes widened, almost simultaneously. Excluding Emmett, of course—he was slow at these kind of things.

"What did you make him wear?" Rosalie giggled, knowing just as personally as I did, how conniving and manipulative (not to mention persuasive) Alice could be, when it involved fashion. "Tell me you made him wear a tutu…we all know how _wonderful_ our dear little Edward would look in that." We laughed at that, while Edward just stood there, a blush seeping to his cheeks.

"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie," Alice scolded, wagging a finger, "As much as I would have loved to force Edward to do that…I wanted to protect the eyes of the civilians around them. Can you imagine the reactions of the seldom tourists that come here? I care about their sanity! Including Bella's…not that she would mind much. She'd be too busy looking at his face anyway…."

"Hey!" I protested, "That was uncalled for!" Even though I knew it was true. I hadn't noticed Edward's outfit at all—I was too busy ogling his face. Not that you can really blame me, of course. And I never had a good look at him either: he was always facing the other way, and I had enough discipline to not stare at someone's backside…knowing well enough that if that person was _Edward_, my gaze would move a bit more south than his back.

"Anyway," Alice continued, completely ignoring what I said, "I made our Edward wear a special ensemble I bought in a little store called 'Es Crème Du Couture'."

"So?" Emmett muttered, "You just made him wear some designer clothes, so what? I've seen Edward in a suit before…" You could see his disappointment through his slumped shoulders. He had obviously been expecting much more than that.

"No, Emmett." She shook her head impatiently, "Let me finish before you jump to conclusions!" She breathed in, "'Es Crème Du Couture' is a recently opened, and completely unknown…" She bit her lip, "F_antasy store_." She choked on the last words. The silence drone on, as we absorbed the new information. And it was Jasper who broke the silence, when it finally sunk in.

"_**What?!**_" Jasper exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up. Everyone turned and looked at Edward incredulously. "**You wore a **_**fantasy costume**_?"

"Well, Bella?" Rosalie breathed seductively. "Did your fantasy come true?"

Emmett was the first to laugh at that, any signs of disappointment gone. My cheeks burned at Rosalie's comment, and I playfully glared at her. She looked from me to Edward before innocently winking at me. I was mortified at the thought that maybe Edward had caught that wink, and realized its double meaning. But he was watching me carefully, before frowning apologetically.

"Sorry about them." He muttered. I nodded swiftly, to acknowledge that I had heard him.

"We're waiting for your answer Bella." Alice commanded, through her giggles, "Was he or was _he not_ the most _sizzling thing on the planet_? In his amazing leather ensemble?" They all looked at me intently, silently daring me to agree.

My eyes flashed, a wicked grin flickering across my face. Alice and Rosalie smiled knowingly. "Hell yeah, Alice." I said, my voice low but loud enough for them to hear, "Sizzling. Not to mention his _butt looked great in those leather pants_."

The corners of their lips twitched as they laughed a short bark of surprise. I grinned at my attempt of a comeback, turning my gaze to Edward who was smirking and shifting comfortably. I figured that he was used to their criticism (for lack of a better word…) and insults.

"Touché." Edward replied, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't even try to deny it, Ed_wina_," Emmett said, grinning widely that I was sure his face was going to rip in half, "You know you're proud of that firm bosom of yours."

"Okay, enough!" Alice said, throwing her arms out dramatically, "Enough! I _think_ Edward's had enough. What did you guys need anyway? I mean, why'd you come over?"

"Oh…" Jasper answered, "Right, I guess we got distracted." That was a complete understatement, "Crowley's having a pool party at his friends flat tonight. He invited us, and told us bring you guys along. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having Bella come either."

Alice nodded excitedly, "We'd love to. Won't we?" She looked from me to Rosalie, the expression on her face left no room for discussion.

"Sure." Rosalie shrugged, indifferent.

"Joy." I said sarcastically. I despised parties: what were they but gatherings for people to get drunk and end up throwing up in the bushes?

"Great!" Emmett smiled, "At least we'll have _something_ to look forward to."

"What time is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Around 5 I think." Edward answered, "I'll come around with my Volvo, if you guys need a ride."

"I'd actually prefer a limo…" I said, innocently. Edward glared as we laughed again.

"Seriously though," Jasper said, "You girls need a ride?"

I looked at Rosalie, who in turn, looked at Alice, who scowled at forcing her to make the decision. "We'd like that, thanks."

"What time is it?" I asked, aware of the amount of time Alice would probably take to get herself ready.

Emmett glanced at the watch on his wrist, "Around 11:30." 5 hours? That was manageable…

A loud gasp came from Alice's lips, "**What!** _Five and a half hours to get ready?_ That's madness!"

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, it's a pool party. A high school pool party. They wouldn't care if you came in a chicken costume from KFC: you'll be wet, out of your clothes, and in the pool minutes after you arrive."

She ignored me, and said quickly, "We have to start getting ready guys. Do you guys need any help, you know, fashion wise?" She asked the boys.

Their eyes widened immediately. Emmett stammered, "Actually, look at the time! We have something we have to do at Jasper's house…We'll do fine on our own, thank you very much. We'll, uh, see you at 5 then?" Jasper laughed nervously, and him and Emmett bolted out the door.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, mumbling under her breath, "Their loss." She smiled brightly, "Lets start. Rose, Bella, come to my room." She looked at us sternly, "Now."

We jumped over ourselves to run to her room, instead of meeting the flipping beast that would appear if we disobeyed. They ran up the stairs, and I was about to follow when someone grasped my wrist and pulled me back.

"Hey," He said casually, "Wait a sec."

A thrill ran up my spine from the contact. He had been so quiet; I had forgotten that he was even there.

"What?"

"I didn't get to formally introduce myself," He brought my hand to his lips, "My name is Edward Cullen, and I hope to get to know you better." He winked and my cheeks burned.

And then, just like everything else, he was gone.

* * *

We were at the diner down the street. Somehow, we had convinced Alice to delay our 'getting ready' time an hour or so, so that we could get something to eat. I told her I had just gotten out of an eight hour flight, and was more than a little exhausted and hungry…and that if she didn't allow me to eat, I would go berserk and throw all her clothes in a bonfire. This silenced her, as we dragged her there.

We told the guys to cancel their plans and meet us there: why have a small get together, when you could have the whole lot come and join you? The Diner was called _Breakaway, _a sixty-styled diner with the delicious smell of bacons and eggs at ever corner. An old-style jukebox was near the door, and for a quarter an album, you could play authentic late music.

We all climbed into a booth near the bar, and were planning ordering shakes and their famous All-American Slammers. Rumor had it, that they were delicious, and worth the loads of calories that they caused. Jasper and Emmett had arrived in Emmett's jeep, telling us that Edward had some things he had to catch up on; and would be here in about five minutes.

To say I was disappointed, was an immense understatement.

My hand still tingled where he had kissed it, and I tried to rub out the effect. Yes, I noticed him more than others: that small tingly feeling in the gut. But it was nothing. Okay, maybe it was a _little _something. And it wouldn't go away.

Not to say I wasn't trying. I was trying my damn hardest…Why you ask? Because from Alice's description, Edward didn't seem like the all-out-amazing guy I had labeled him for. First impressions in the world of the wealthy, AKA the Cullens, was everything and he didn't make a very good one…not to me anyway. Not anymore.

I had told Alice about what he had said and done before he left. I was more than a little excited, and I was about to tell them I had the potential of actually _liking a guy for once_; Alice—who I expected to be giddy and overwhelmingly supportive—said simply, and seriously, that it might not be the best idea.

This came to a shock to me.

Edward was her brother, of course. I thought it had something to do with that, the whole break-his-heart-and-I'll-break-your-face.

But I was wrong.

She told me not to get in too deep; that _I_ would end up getting hurt, not _him_. When I questioned her about it, she told me simply that he didn't have the best reputation with relationships. As he was wealthy and strikingly handsome, the girl population swooned at the sight of him…resistance was futile, again.

Edward was able to ignore it for a while: he'd dodge the swooning girls, using Emmett as an effective shield. But as more and more of them began to worship him, even the ones at the high end of the high-school food chain, he began to drift into it. Thrive in it. Alice, who would have been thrilled about me having the slightest bit feelings for him if it weren't for that, told me it _really_ would be better if I just ignored him. She had learned that his personality and his attitude for his friends was flawless, but the minute a girl of above-average attractiveness showed some interest in him, he would turn into an asshole.

Go figure.

Handsome and nice guys always turn out to be gay (or so Alice said); and we're left with the ones that aren't. Remains of imperfections, stuffed messily into one person. It just so happened that Edward marked high in the Handsome and Personality scale, but dangerously low at the loyalty scale.

To put it simply, if we were to have a label pasted on our foreheads, his would read, in clear block letters…

**H e a r t b r e a k e r**

Not player, none of that. He wasn't a serial dater: he wasn't that bad…he didn't get a different girl a week, without the slightest notion of kindness to them. He wouldn't choose a girl that he didn't care about. It was _impossible_. But he did break numerous hearts; not so much his fault, but he did play a part in it. Having a girl fall head over heels for you, and not realizing it, wasn't much of a compliment on his behalf.

Go figure.

"Bella?" A hand waved in front of me, distorting my vision of the bar. "Hey, Bella. You alive?"

I shook my head, "Wh-what?"

"You've been staring at the bar for a long time. If you want something to drink, go get it. If you want the bartender, go get him." Rosalie giggled, winking suggestively. I noticed that she did that a lot now.

I shook my head harder, clearing my brain of everything, and probably losing some brain cells, "Rosalie!" I exclaimed, "**Ew**! He's like a balding _old man_. I don't know about you, but that's not my type."

"Really? I always found being able to see your reflection on your boyfriend's shiny head was _such a turn on_." Alice said, dreamily. We laughed at that.

"Sick, I swear!" Jasper said, innocently eyeing her.

"So, are we getting the shakes and the slammer or what?" Emmett said, throwing his arms inconspicuously around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Hm…" I said, touching my chin, "I think I'm just going to get a burger. Less expensive…" They looked at me incredulously.

"What! Some of us don't have bags of money to spend you know! I have a 25 dollar allowance to run by!" I said irritably.

"Who said anything about you paying?" A velvet voice came from near the door.

There he was, in all his 'glory', Edward. But that wasn't what made all our eyebrows rise. He had his arms around two girls. The one on his left had strawberry blonde hair, her eyes were elegantly shaped (and huge). The one on his right was less remarkable, but beautiful as well.

"I told you so." Alice muttered in my ear. I smiled at her. For the strangest reason, I wasn't as affected by the sight as I might have thought I would be.

"Mind if we join you?" Edward asked, his voice low.

"There's not enough room." Rosalie said firmly.

"You can get a bigger table, or just shift. You can do that right? Make room for us." He said, looking at us pleadingly. Having two girls on either side of him was something he did not want to forget, apparently.

"I think I lost my appetite." I whispered to no one in particular. The strawberry blonde shot me a look, while the people at the table snickered quietly.

"We'll see you after this, Edward?" Emmett suggested, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, sure." He said slightly annoyed at our 'childishness', his arms still around the girls, as he turned. He withdrew his arms, hanging them lazily by his sides, before asking for his own table about a couple feet away from us.

"Disgusting." Rosalie replied, before flipping through the Menu again.

"You'd think after the whole Lauren epidemic he'd stop picking up random girls." Jasper said, just as flatly, "But I guess some guys never learn."

"Heartbreaker." Alice muttered simply.

"What happened with Lauren?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, Lauren." Emmett sighed, "She was in his biology class. Pretty, I guess, in the stereotypical way. Blonde hair, green eyes. You get what I mean." I nodded, "She was all over him freshman year, saying they were meant to be with each other. Edward was new to the whole thing, and gave in, going on a couple dates with her. And god," he took a dramatic pause, "She got obsessed with him. I swear she had a shrine for him in her closet: god knows what she must have 'collected' for it." They all shivered. "When he broke up with her, she was _crushed_."

"She wasn't a bad person in any way, a really nice person actually." Alice replied, "Just a bit on the crazy side I guess. It was horrible what Edward did to her. We all expected it though, and we figured she'd take it like all the other girls Edward dated did: the whole I-dated-Edward-Cullen-now-I-can-get-any-guy-I-want. But when he dumped her, she went berserk. Her family moved away, saying they had 'financial issues' but we all knew it was because of Edward. We figured he might stop going from one girl to the other, but he didn't. He was in over his head: made him feel powerful maybe."

"All we can hope for is that he learns his lesson, when he experiences what it's like for one of those girls." Jasper continued.

"Yeah…when he decides to grow up and find someone he can actually spend more than a couple weeks with, maybe we'll agree to meet her. But god knows how long until that will happen: Jasper's right. It probably won't be until _he_ falls in love with a girl, and _she_ ends up breaking _his heart_."

"Interesting," I said, genuinely surprised how much appearances can deceive you. Edward seemed nothing like what they were describing. "Why do you guys tolerate him then?"

"Because we're related," Alice replied, to which Emmett nodded, "And, he's different around us. You could see it, couldn't you? At the house? He acts nice, and quiet. He just…changes a lot. But we're used to it now." They nodded.

The waiter chose that time to come around with our shakes and ask us what we wanted to order. I ended up going for the burger, and the rest of them got hash browns and the AAS. We chatted about random things, including the weather and the immense mole that our waiter had on her nose.

She came walking back with the tray of food, the aroma of the food so delicious that we could hardly contain ourselves before devouring the whole lot.

And then we heard it.

A small shriek of laughter coming from the table that he was sitting in.

"Stop it!" The strawberry blonde shrieked again, as Edward playfully tickled her ribs. "Stop it!!"

"Tanya," Edward said quietly, "Are you sure you don't want the attention?"

The strawberry blonde, now known as Tanya, immediately smiled, as Edward stopped his attack. She discreetly hopped on his lap, and buried her face in the nape of his neck.

Disgusting.

The brunette who he had come in with too, turned away from the two people making out across from her. Her expression said it all, a mixture of confusion and hurt…and maybe a twinge of anger. In any case, she wasn't happy, and clearly upset. She threw her purse over her shoulder, and walked quick steps towards the door. She almost made it out without making a sound, but a choke tore from her throat. And I knew what that meant.

She was close to tears.

_What an asshole_, I thought immediately. Why come with two girls, when you _know_ that one of them was going to get less attention than the other? Did he expect that the one with less attention would just sit and _watch_, waiting for her turn? God no!

Tanya continued to giggle, and I was glad that I had finished my burger, because I had officially lost my appetite. And I'm pretty sure the rest of them felt the same way.

Rosalie murmured, low so that only we could hear.

"The heartbreaker strikes, _again_."

* * *

After leaving the diner, Alice dragged us to her room, saying that we had already lost enough time.

Alice quickly found her swimsuit: like she had planned one _just for this event_. She put it on, not bothering to fix her hair—her hair was short and stuck out every where so there wasn't much that she could do to it…and she looked phenomenal anyway.

Throwing the swimsuit on the bed, she went to the vanity mirror and applied her make up. When she was done, her eyelashes were thick and they emphasized her amazing eyes. Her lips were full and glossy, and hints of blush shone from her cheeks. She looked beautiful.

Her bikini was a fabric bikini with black polka-dots on white cloth. The bottoms had a thick ribbon near the front, followed by a black band. After she threw on a pair of shorts and a simple cropped, black jacket, she turned her gazes to us.

She started with Rosalie first, saying that she would be 'easier'. I didn't know why, but Iknew that couldn't mean good things when my turn came.

Rosalie's hair was discreetly straightened, only the ends curled up. Alice applied little makeup to her already stunning face. Rose, who agreed to a whole-summer-sleepover since I had arrived, had all her clothes packed into Alice's walking closet. After picking through all her pieces, Alice came out with a bikini, a pair of shorts, and a white tie-on jacket. The bikini was made by Sofia by Vix, and was a simple design. It was a halter top and a normal pair of bottoms. They were consecutively striped with a dull yellow and an off white. The dullness of the color contrasted to Rosalie's rich blonde locks. (Due to slight URL problems, pics are on my profile now...:D)

Rosalie hastily pulled her outfit on, before sitting quietly on the bed, watching amused as Alice's gaze turned to me.

I swallowed involuntarily at the wicked grin on her face.

Pushing me towards the chair Rosalie had been in, Alice pushed me down.

"Did you bring any swimsuits?" She asked me.

"No, I didn't think we'd be swimming," I answered honestly. She grinned and ran to the closet.

Crap.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled in her direction, so she could hear me, "I won't fit in that!"

"Don't worry, you will." She smiled.

"Okay," I said, breathing in, "Lets make a deal."

"Uhm…Okay…" She said cautiously.

"You pick swimwear, I pick what to wear outside of swimwear."

She nodded after a while. I grinned, thinking I might actually be off the hook for a while! But I was wrong, and I knew it the instant I saw my swimsuit.

I can't do bikinis.

Let me explain this to you as simply as I can.

I'm no Rosalie; my body wasn't magically born _amazing_. I have issues. **Big** issues.

"I can't wear a bikini," I said simply.

"Yes you can; Stop denying it! You'll look great!" She smiled, "And we have a deal…no backing out."

I sighed, grabbing the bikini, and running to the bathroom.

Thank goodness it was a simple one: The bikini was a Tommy Hilfiger creation. It was striped with aqua and deep purple. It was a halter top and an unstrung ribbon hung from the left side of the bottoms. I praised Alice for picking a non-revealing bikini. Searching through my bag, I put on a pair of shorts and a normal t-shirt.

From the look on Alice's face, she hated our deal. She wanted to throw on something more _sophisticated for me_.

She pulled back my hair in a high ponytail, so that she could work on my make-up first. I didn't understand this: weren't we going swimming?! She told me to close my eyes while she 'transformed me.' I could barely feel her feather touches as she did my eyes, my cheeks. She brushed the tops of my eyes with a small make-up brush, before she proceeded to glossing my lips. "I'm not going to put any blush on you, though." She said quietly. "You already blush enough." As if to prove her point, my traitor cheeks heated up as a blush formed.

I could feel her start to fix my hair. She used her curlers to scrunch up my hair, effectively making me whine at the small pricks of pain. She told me to be quiet, and survive it, because beauty came with a price. As they waited for the effect of the curlers to sink in, we talked about the party, and how much _fun_ it was going to be. In my mind, I was scoffing. We then got to the topic of Edward.

"He's such an asshole." I said, quietly.

"I know." Alice agreed, "I wish someone would show him what it felt like to be in the girl's shoes when she's dating him."

"We could always do that, you know." Rosalie said thoughtfully, "Find someone with the ability to show him what it's like."

"Genius." Alice praised.

She told me to open my eyes, as she began to immediately unclip the curlers from my hair. Soft curls tumbled over my shoulders, like cascading rich oil. I watched as the infinite waves bounced against my skin, eccentric and flamboyant. The dark hair draped over my shoulder and framed my face.

Alice smudged my cheeks with her thumb, before smiling a satisfied smile. When I moved, my hair flew and spun, like those dresses that they used to wear in the 60s. As I focused on my reflection, a clumsy smile appeared n my face. I couldn't help it, I gasped. The sharp intake of breath, catching Alice's attention.

I could recognize the girl in the mirror; I was familiar with the sad, shy caramel eyes. My features _looked_ the same, but they weren't quite the same.

I didn't know when it had happened, but relief washed over me. I knew Alice was good at fixing people up, but I never knew she would have this effect on me. Looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't see who I had been this morning: I no longer had frizzy hair that I hid behind or the uncomfortable expression in my eyes. I memorized the face in the mirror; it reminded me of when I was younger and the only time that Renee was proud of having me as her daughter. The same face, the same person that had enjoyed life and took advantage of every situation, instead of what I was now: afraid to take chances and always hiding in the shadows. _Where have you been?_ I thought quietly.

I didn't get an answer.

"You look, amazing," Rosalie whispered, from across the room. She walked towards me. "You could pass for a model!" This coming from Rosalie, beautiful, stunning Rosalie, amplified the sincerity and honesty in the statement.

"Honestly, Bella." Alice continued. "Absolutely amazing. Wait until the world sees you….wait until _he_ sees you." She leaned down, and breathed in my ear, "Go break _his _heart."

* * *

**A/N: YES, it is 3,000 words shorter, and I wanted to continue, but it was just such a good line to end the chapter with. And its close to 5 in the morning and I have yet to get a touch of sleep…this happens often. I sleep really late when its in the holidays, but my parents are asking me to go out with them tomorrow morning so I have to get some sleep now -_-. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed!! Honest. I hate to sound annoying or desperate, but reviews really do keep me from giving up on a story. **

**So if you're reading the chapter, and if you have anything to say, write it in a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames…well…not really xD. **

**See y'all next time!**

**Love, AltPunk**

**Number of pages: 11**

**Number of words: 4,756**

**Completed: No**

**Edited: No**


	3. Staplegunned

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks a bunch for your reviews: Review responses are at the bottom note. I'm totally glad you guys liked it.

**Summary: Bella was a shy girl with a low self esteem, who always followed the rules. Edward was a heartbreaker, alluring and unknowingly seductive. When Bella spends a whole summer with him and the rest of his eccentric family…hell erupts. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT *throws book at lawyers glaring at me* HAHA! EAT POO AND DIE! (AltPunk has been attacked with a tranquilizer and a big butterfly net. She is no longer a danger to herself or others…)**

**JUST KIDDING. Ooh look! BUTTERFLIES. **

* * *

Sunsets and Car Crashes

"_Honestly, Bella." Alice continued. "Absolutely amazing. Wait until the world sees you….wait until he sees you." She leaned down, and breathed in my ear, "Go break __**his**__ heart."_

* * *

Chapter 3: Staplegunned

* * *

_Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_

_-Staplegunned, The Spill Canvas_

* * *

Forks was a strange place. I hadn't understood why anyone would want to have a _pool party_ at night: especially in Forks, of all places. "Sun" wasn't what you would actually be getting at the pool party, _especially at night_. Perhaps Tyler Crowley had had a few too many knocks on the head.

"Hey, you girls ready yet? You're going to make us late!" Emmett's deep voice rang through every corner of the mansion (all five-hundred-seventy-six billion of them).

Rosalie perked up at his voice, and I smiled knowingly. I glanced at Alice, who had also noticed Rosalie's sudden awareness to her appearance and surrounding. "Okay, last make-up check." Alice eyed us critically, giving us a good once-over before nodding her approval.

"You look wonderful." She said, smiling, directing her statement to the both of us. "Now, let's go blow them away shall we?" She began to prance towards the door.

I grabbed her arm, "Wait Alice," I pouted, "Can we not do the whole grand stairways thing?"

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You know…the whole Cinderella thing. Stand at the top of the stairs, and each of us goes down slowly, eyeing the man of your interest. And you take grand steps and what not, take their breaths away." I sighed, "I'll take on that whole thing at my prom or winter formal or something, okay? Not now…we're _barely wearing anything anyway_." I gestured at the clothes that we were wearing.

Rosalie outright laughed, "Honey, we didn't even think of that." She smiled, and looked at Alice, "Hear that? We're going to have to run all the way to Phoenix and fix her up for her prom: so she can make her grand entrance for that guy she has her eye on."

Alice grinned, "Gladly."

I stared in disbelief, "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything like that!"

"_I'll take on that whole thing at my prom or winter formal or something, okay?" _Rosalie mimicked.

"Oh." I pursed my lips, "You are so going to ruin my prom night."

"Excuse me?" Alice said, her lips forming a pout, "Are you saying I'll be a bad fashion designer? That I'll do your hair wrong, and your make-up wrong?"

"No!" I all but _shrieked_, "You're just about the _only_ person I'd allow to touch my hair. Excluding Rosalie of course." I smiled, "But think about it! You'll make me wear heels and a long dress probably, and on the way down the staircase, I'll trip on _something_ and crash down the stairs. And one of two things could happen. I could _break my neck_ and _miss the prom_. Or, my _date will laugh_ and leave, embarrassed, but glad that he had another story to tell his locker room buddies."

I heard Emmett holler from downstairs again. Rosalie giggled.

"I think we kept them waiting long enough. Just run down the stairs Bella, and don't trip on anything." She grinned and stepped out of the room.

I followed her and tried to avoid eye-contact from everyone downstairs. I went down all 200 steps, almost safely without tripping. On stupid step number 201, my _bare feet _(not even heels!) got caught in the carpet, and I promptly started to lean forward, out of balance. Two cool arms shot out and grabbed my elbows, bracing me.

I looked up and smiled sheepishly at Edward. I pulled myself out of his grasp, and tried to gracefully walk back to Alice. She nodded, silently saying that it was right for me not to get all _mushy_ with Edward.

"Not even a thank you?" His soft voice came from right next to me. He chuckled when I shivered, "For saving your life? For helping you to avoid a broken nose?" His breath was hot against my ear, and he leaned in to nip it.

I whipped around quickly, but careful to avoid hitting him with my hair. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said innocently, biting his bottom lip. "Just waiting for some gratification."

"Thank you," I said bitterly, almost in a sneer. I turned around again, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you so mad?" His velvet voice sounded amused.

"I'm not."

"Oh, really?" He said, skeptically, "I have a hard time believing that. Tell me why you're mad."

"Bite me."

"Gladly." He pulled me towards him and carefully leaned towards my neck. I jumped out of his grasp—so smoothly that I couldn't even _believe_ it—and held up a finger.

"I was speaking rhetorically!" I snapped.

"Are you sure?" His eyes did that smoldering thing again, and I felt as if I had melted. _Dang_. He was good. No wonder he got so many girls. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yes." I hid my face by turning around, so he wouldn't see the obvious blush. Alice and Rosalie were chatting it up with Emmett and Jasper. They were slowly walking out the door, towards Emmett's Jeep. I wondered if Emmett would allow me to sit shotgun.

Edward appeared beside me.

"They're not going to let you ride in the jeep with them."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at them. They're practically _together_. Jeep's custom made: can only fit four people at a time." He grinned.

"What?" I said in disbelief, "So they expect me to _walk_ all the way to Tyler's house? I hear its an hour away by car!"

"Bella," his voice made my name sound like a song, "How could I _ever_ miss the opportunity of driving you somewhere again?"

Ah, another Limo joke.

"No." I shook my head firmly, "I'd rather walk than ride with you."

"You'll be cold," he said, eyeing what I was wearing.

"No I won't." I shrugged, "We're going to a _pool party_, it can't be cold!"

"Maybe in a town that's the polar opposite of Forks, it would be warm on a summer day." He said thoughtfully, "Like Spoons for example."

"There's no town called _Spoons_."

"There's a town called _Forks_. Who's to say there isn't a town called _Spoons_...or better yet _Sporks."_He laughed quietly. I joined.

"Fine." I said. I didn't want to catch a cold. "If you do anything that I don't like, I'll gladly push you out of your car and drive myself."

He arched an eyebrow, "How would you do that?"

I smiled slyly, "I have my ways."

"Isabella Swan," He said firmly, "You never cease to amaze me."

"Don't expect that to change, any time soon."

* * *

From the way he handled and talked about his car, it was painfully obvious that it meant a whole lot to him. He'd caress the sleek silver paint job with the tip of his fingers, and carefully open the door. He'd slowly sit down on the cool leather seat, and gently shut the door. Like he was scared of hurting it. It was like he was dating it…I figured I wouldn't be far off to assume that when he was alone with his car, at midnight, he would whisper _preccciooous_. Like that goblin-guy from Lord of the Rings.

I felt a bit self-conscious sitting in the passenger seat. The windows were rolled down slightly, and a soft breeze would blow in occasionally. It would send both our hairs flying, and we'd do a mad dash to get it back in place. It was more than a little awkward during the car trip: I didn't want to bring up a conversation, or even _look_ at him.

I wish he'd take the hint.

"So, why are you here Bella?" He asked casually.

"Excuse me?" I said, "You're the one that wanted me to ride in your stupid car!"

"No," he replied slowly, like you would when you first taught a child how to sing the ABCs, "What are you doing in Forks? I have a feeling Phoenix would be a lot more interesting than here."

"Oh." I smiled, "Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yeah. I got home from my last day of school, and she'd sent me a letter about my new summer plans." I chuckled, "Not that I mind. This is much better than the boring summer I was going to have back home."

"How could it be boring?" He asked, "Hanging out with your friends in the _sun_, having actual pool parties in the _sun_. Nothing to lose."

"I didn't have friends." I mumbled simply.

"Oh."

An awkward pause.

"So, how do you fit into this little group again?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation that was about _him_ not _me_. "I mean, what's your relation to Alice?"

"Siblings," He grinned, "Twins, actually."

"What?!" I exclaimed, incredulously, "I don't see the resemblance."

"Most people don't." He shrugged, "We don't look, or act alike. We just happen to have been born a couple minutes apart. Go figure."

"Hmm." I laughed, "No one can act like Alice does. It's impossible to be that bubbly."

"True." He nodded, "How do you fit into the group?"

Great, back to me.

"Alice and Rose went to my Junior High in Phoenix. We were really close. Lost touch freshman year, but I guess we're back in touch now."

"Yeah."

I paused. Something didn't make sense.

"Wait," I looked at him, "If you're Alice's twin, and Emmett is your brother…where were you guys when Alice was in Phoenix?"

"Ah," He shook his head, "You noticed that little flaw. We were away."

"_Away_." I repeated, skeptically. "Thanks for being specific."

He flashed a grin that momentarily dazzled me, "My pleasure."

"Moving on then." I said, ignoring his retort. Things couldn't get more awkward, so I took a shot. What could I lose? "I know its lame, and more than a little childish…but want to play truth?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Truth? What's that?"

I stared back at him in disbelief, "_What_?"

"Look, I don't go to sleepovers where you do manicures and talk about stuff like that. I don't know what _Truth_ is."

"Wow, you're missing out on a lot then." I smiled, "Alice and Rosalie had made up this game when they were in fourth grade. Basically, you ask questions to the person you're playing the game with. You take turns. You _have_ to answer the question truthfully. If you decide that you cannot answer the question, you have the choice of using a 'pass'. But you can only use it once. And after you use it, you have to ask the person you're playing with a final question…and if she or he answers correctly, then that person wins." I finished triumphantly. (A/N: _The game truth is something my friends used to play when they were too scared to do dares: I discovered that Wes and Macy also play this game in the book __The Truth About Forever__… ironic)_

"How is that fun?" He asked skeptically.

"Its not supposed to be fun!" I snapped, "It's cruel."

"How so?" He challenged.

"The idea is to ask questions that could make the person you're playing with pass. The questions can get pretty brutal!"

"I see." He thought for a second, "Okay, I get it. I'm in."

I smiled brightly and nodded, "I'll go first."

I paused, "What's your favorite color?"

"How is that cruel or brutal?" He sighed.

"It's not. I'm easing you into the game." I smiled.

"Okay…my favorite color would have to be…green." He said finally.

"_That's the color of your eyes_." I mumbled quietly.

"Pardon?"

"What? Never mind, I didn't say anything." I blushed slightly. "Why is that you're favorite color?"

He wagged a finger at me and clicked his tongue, "That's another question, Bella. Play by the rules for once."

"Could say the same thing about you, Heartbreaker." I muttered under my breath. I don't think he heard me.

"My turn." He stared out the window, "Alice says that your dad's name is Charlie…but she never says anything about your Mom. Tell me about her."

I winced. My mother wasn't a very good topic for me, "_Technically_, that's not a question." I reasoned.

"Are you passing?" He said in disbelief, "We just started!"

"I'm not passing!" I snapped, "I'm thinking of an answer." He nodded, satisfied.

"Okay." I took a breath, "My mom's name is Renee. She was Charlie's high school sweetheart. They graduated from high school, still together, and went to the same college. I think it was during her junior year that she accidentally got pregnant." I spat out the word _accidentally_, "My mom tried to continue with her classes, until her last few weeks before giving birth to me."

Edward smiled reassuringly.

I kept my gaze straight ahead, "My mom loved attention. So much. She'd spend money on buying herself new bags and new clothes: money that we didn't really have. Soon, she started dressing me up." I shuddered at the memory, "Tons of adults would come and pinch my cheek, and coo about how cute or adorable I was. My mom loved that. She made it her personal goal and life need to perfect my 'look' and throw me in the world of child modeling. She was practically the older version of Alice.

"I went along with it at first. Of course I did, I was a kid, and when you're a kid and your mom tells you to do something, you do it. No questions asked. I did it for a good decade. I don't remember much of it, maybe a couple things here and there. By the end of eighth grade, I became more opinionated. I hated attention. I hated being watched, and that was exactly what she craved. And she used _me_ to get what she wanted.

"So, one thing lead to another, and I started to refuse to wear the clothes she was continuously buying. Keeping up with all the bills was hard, but I don't think she put our budget into much consideration. My refusal to do what she wanted, and Charlie's overall stubbornness—if you think I'm stubborn, you should see him!—drove her over the edge…and she left. She ran right into the arms of this guy she met in Minnesota. My mom was a real life business lady, and she travelled to Minnesota for a lot of conferences.

"Anyway, she left. I stopped trying to fix my hair and my clothes and stuff. Gave up on all of that. That's why I have such frizzy hair and horrible fashion sense, as Alice puts it. But I don't want to try to change my appearance or dress up. I threw that part of me away when she left. It'd kill Charlie if he saw the resemblance between her actions and my actions. So I just stopped trying."

"Oh…" He thought about my answer, and after a while, he seemed satisfied. "Your turn."

"Okay." I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "How's your love-life going?"

"Excuse me?"

"With that girl in the diner…?" I peered at him intently.

"Oh." He muttered, "_Her_."

"Yes, her." I looked at him strangely, "Are there _more_ at this moment?"

A sly smirk flickered across his face, "That's another question, Bella."

I glared straight ahead, "Do you have to be so difficult, Edward! Just answer the first question!"

"Touchy, are we?" He looked at me, the smirk still planted on his face. "My love-life? Although I don't really know why you are so interested," A suggestive tone dripped from his words, which I scoffed at, "It's currently…okay."

"What does that mean?"

"That's another question!"

I shook my head, "No, its not. The rules of _truth_ say that if the person who asked the question isn't satisfied by the answer given, she or he may ask to the other person to clarify."

"What! That's not in the rules!" He argued.

"How would you know?" I cocked my head, "You've never played this before."

"Yeah, well, I say we drop that rule." He said finally.

"Under what basis?" I shot back.

"This is so student council!" His voice exasperated, "On the fact that some questions are a bit complicated."

"That's the point of truth!" I replied, ready to counter any complaints he had. He seemed to sense my determination, and sighed.

"I drop my complaint." He muttered.

"Good. Now, answer the question." I smiled triumphantly.

He sighed, shaking his head. I could tell he hated losing, and loved arguing. But I had probably struck a nerve somewhere, and he opened his mouth to speak, "Fine." He raked a hand through his hair. "I've had my share of dates, and breakups. In fact, I've had more than most people. This girl, her name's Tanya by the way, she's…different. I don't know, I think she's more interested in the reputation she could have…more than she is in me. It's complicated." He summed up, as simply as he could.

I looked at him, astonishment clear on my face. He had _feelings_. He actually cared. It's like…the end of an era. "What, do you like her?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, sort of." He looked at me cockily, "As much as a guy like me can like a girl." I scowled. Maybe I was wrong about his ability to have 'feelings.'

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, an amused expression on his face. "Why are you mad?"

I straightened my face, "I'm not."

"You were…" he murmured, "Are you jealous?"

"_Excuse me_?" This time I looked him straight in the eye, "Who do you think you are?"

"Me. Edward Cullen." He said simply, there was an arrogant tone to his voice.

"**I don't think you even know who that is**." I glared at him, crossed my arms and turned around. He wasn't expecting that, that much was obvious. I glanced at him, and he furrowed his brow, and I knew I had touched a nerve. How strange. A heartbreaker who didn't even know who he was.

Interesting.

I could see indecision in his eyes. And for a second, I honestly thought he was thinking about slapping me. I cringed at the thought. Why on earth had I decided to ride in his car? He sighed heavily, and opened his previously closed eyes.

"Moving on…" He inhaled deeply, anger rolling off in waves from his skin, "What about you?"

"What?"

"Your love-life." He stated simply.

"Oh. _That." _I fidgeted uncomfortably, "Non-existent."

"Really?" His voice was genuinely surprised as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I shifted even more uncomfortably: I hated being watched. "Yes, really. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Is that your question?"

"So what if it is?"

"Hmm…okay then. It's hard to believe because…" he looked at me again. "You seem like the type of girl that would have guys crawling after you."

I scoffed in reply. "Don't toy with me."

"I'm not." He answered seriously. I played with my seatbelt, trying to think of something to say to that. "Who knew Isabella Swan could be speechless…" He said with amusement.

I let out a short laugh, completely caught off guard.

"You should do that more often, you know."

"Do what more often?" I asked.

"Laugh." He smiled.

"Stop it." I closed my eyes tightly, "You're just trying to embarrass me aren't you?"

"Maybe." His smile was still on his face as he looked at me. "Maybe I like seeing you blush."

"Shut up." I muttered, a hint of a smile on my face.

He was about to answer with some smart-ass comment, but he looked out the window and said instead, "We're here."

I immediately looked straight ahead at the home in front of us. It was a rather large home: much larger than mine in Phoenix. I think the people in this town just naturally attracted bags of money. I couldn't see it from here, but there was a considerably big pool near the back of the home. I could hear the sound of music playing and the sounds of girls giggling uncontrollably. There had to be a party.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Bella," Alice said, threateningly, "Loosen up before I go crazy." We were sitting on the pool side, with our feet in the water. Alice was bored out of her mind, and so was I. Rosalie had gotten lucky, and was currently playing chicken with a couple other people. She was laughing happily, sitting on the shoulders of Emmett. Emmett had a wide grin on his face, like he was the happiest guy in the world. Rosalie's legs were hooked onto his neck and she looked down at Emmett, which caused him to soften his expression.

"Would you look at them?" I said tiredly, gesturing towards Rosalie and Emmett, "They're so oblivious to their feelings it's kind of insane."

"Hmm…" Alice looked at me thoughtfully, "I'm not so sure. I think they do know it, they just don't want to admit it."

"No way." I said firmly, "Look at the way they're looking at each other right now! They both look like they're just about dying from happiness, but they obviously don't know why."

"I think it's sort of sweet." Alice smiled dreamily.

"Really? I think it's kind of disgusting." I laughed.

"How so?"

"I mean look at them." I gestured at them again. Rosalie had toppled, taking Emmett with her. After they both emerged, their hair drenched, their eyes met. Emmett grinned and pulled her closer. They stood there, Rosalie's back comfortably on his chest, completely oblivious to their surroundings. "You'd think one of them would make a move!"

"Hey, sometimes its hard to admit your feelings to someone that you're close to. It's hard to cross that line." Alice shrugged her petite shoulders, "But I honestly think that they're wasting time. They're crazy about each other."

"You're one to talk," I looked at her, sarcasm lacing my words.

"Excuse me?" She was genuinely confused.

"Let me put it simply so even _you_ can understand it," She scowled at that, "You plus Jasper's situation equals Rosalie and Emmett's situation." I said it slowly, like I was teaching her how to add two and two together to get four.

"Oh, please." She turned away, but that did nothing to hide her blush.

"And you say I blush too much." I grinned, "I just mention his name and you're burning up!" She turned even redder.

"What about you?" She shot back, "You and Edward seem to have something going on."

I scoffed, "Me and that player? No thank you." I shuddered, "I'm sorry to say this about your twin, Alice…but…he's too much."

She laughed and nodded, "I agree."

I withdrew my legs from the water, and said, "I think I'm going inside. Stupid heated pool isn't helping how cold I am." An idea flashed in my head. I added sweetly, "Oh, and Alice?"

"Yeah?" She cringed at my sweet tone.

"Say hello to the water for me."

"Wha—" I shoved her gently—okay maybe not gently—and she let out a squeal as she toppled into the water. That left me laughing uncontrollably as she emerged from underwater, her hair clinging to her face and her face just about ready to explode.

"_**Isabella Marie Swan**_." She said slowly, "You did not just do that!"

"Oh, I think I just did." My grin widened.

"Don't you remember how long it took for me to get our outfits, hair, and makeup ready today? You just ruined all my work!" She crossed her arms and glared at me. I actually cringed. For a small girl, she had one hell of a temper.

"Alice," I scolded, wagging a finger in her direction, "You knew we were going to a pool party. And a swimming pool is known for having water. And I know you probably didn't know this…but **oh my gosh** water is _wet_!" I finished in a mocking tone.

"I'm so going to get you for this!" She yelled.

"How can you, when I'm over here, and you're over there?" I shot back, already sprinting away. I could hear her exasperated sigh as she threw her hands in the air.

* * *

I was standing in line for a hotdog, near the corner of the backyard. One of Tyler's friends was manning the station, grilling burgers and hot dogs on the barbecue.

"I don't think I've seen you around here," He said, smiling at me. "Name's Sam." He was a tall guy, with honey skin.

"Bella," I replied, "I'm Alice and Rosalie's friend. I'm visiting for the summer."

"Cool," He raked a hand through his hair, "You meet Tyler yet?"

"No," I said, simultaneously shaking my head, "I guess I should. You know where he is?"

"Somewhere in the house." He said, waving his hand in its direction. "Enjoy your hotdog." He saluted before smiling. I smiled back and walked away.

I sat down on one of the folding chairs near the door of the house. I munched on my hotdog while examining everyone's faces, trying to find someone I recognized. Sam was still serving hotdogs. Edward was with Tanya, sitting on one of the tables, his neck buried in the crook of her neck. Alice had joined Rosalie and Emmett's game of chicken, and was currently squealing as she sat on Jasper's shoulders, swatting at Rosalie.

As I watched the sea of faces bristle around me, I noticed a guy standing near the barbecue, talking to Sam. He wasn't as tall as Sam, but he was tall by anyone's standards. His skin had a caramel tone to it, and he was flashing a grin. He had dark, raven hair, that he tied into a loose ponytail. He had Hawaii trunks on and my gaze darted to his toned abs.

Yum (A/N: Gah :P. She said YUM)

He was attractive, I had to admit. But there was something about him that I recognized. I couldn't' put my finger on it, but I was sure I had met him some time during my life.

I finished my hotdog and discarded the napkin in one of the bushes. They were bound to find it, and clean it up later. I walked towards the door and was about push through when I heard Sam's voice call me.

"**BELLA!**" He hollered, and a lot of random stranger's eyes shot towards me.

I blushed at the attention, "What?" I called back, not nearly as loud as he had.

"Nothing." He shrugged, laughing, "Just like making people look at you."

I shot him a glare before entering the house and disappearing in the crowd of people.

* * *

Music was blaring through the speakers near the fireplace. The beat of the music was intoxicating, contagious, and you could feel the bass vibrate beneath your feet. Groups of people were pressed together, dancing to the rhythm of the music. A few smaller groups of people stood near the corners, the walls of the room and were talking animatedly with the people around them.

I walked towards the kitchen, where it was brighter, and the noise from the speakers wasn't as harsh. I walked into a game of quarters. I think four or five people stood near the middle of the kitchen, where a high table was at. A plastic cup was in the middle table, as well as a bunch of other cups filled with something that did _not_ look like water or soda. One of the guys noticed me and waved me over.

"I don't think I've seen you before." His deep voice said, over the music, "Who are you?"

"Bella," I answered.

"Hmm…Oh!" He snapped his fingers, "You the friend that the Cullen's and Hale's hang out with?" His words were a little slurred.

"Yes."

"Okay then! Welcome to my party," He flashed a lazy grin, "I'm Tyler Crowley."

"Oh, nice to meet you." I bowed my head, "I'm having a great time."

"Good to hear," he answered, and he waved towards the people around him. "That's Ben, Seth, Leah, and Embry."

I smiled at them as they greeted me. "You wan'na play with us?"

"Sure." I hadn't played it before, so I figured no harm could happen … right?

"Just bounce the quarter against the counter. If you get it in, you can make someone take a shot of the vodka. If you don't, you take a shot of the vodka." Tyler replied, eyeing my confused look, "Got it?"

"Yeah."

He handed me the quarter and I tentatively bounced it against the counter. To my utter surprise, it landed with a _pop_ in the cup. I pointed at Tyler, "You drink."

He flashed a grin and downed the drink. He bounced the quarter, and it made it in. "Your turn." I wasn't one to refuse, but I wasn't the type of person who drank a lot of alcohol. I slowly gulped down the shot of vodka, cringing as it burned my throat. I bounced the quarter, and missed. Ben handed me another cup and I chugged it down.

After about twenty minutes of that, I started to feel a little numb. My mind was a little hazed, and my stomach queasy. I wasn't drunk, no. Maybe a little buzzed, but I still understood my surroundings. I may not have drank a lot in my life, but I could handle alcohol well.

The game had pretty much ended: the rest of them didn't seem to take the drinks well, and were drunk off their rockers. Leah was passed out, her head in her arms. Embry was talking nonsense with Ben. Seth was grinning like a madman,** flirting with a **_**vase**_**. **

Tyler was standing near me. "You okay?" He asked, his words slurred and his breath thick with the stench of alcohol. I almost choked.

"Yeah…" I answered softly. I started to turn around to leave. I felt his hands crawl under the back of my shirt, hot against my cool skin.

"Hey, let's go somewhere." He spun me around, as his eyes drunk in my appearance. I scowled.

"Get your hands off me, Tyler." I said firmly.

"Hey, babe, don't be like that." His expression was lazy and glazed over. His hands crawled to my stomach, and started to inch up my chest.

"I'm not ki—" I was about to shove him away.

"Hey, baby, there you are." A deep voice called from behind me. Warm hands encircled my waist, and tore me out of Tyler's grasp. "I've been looking for you everywhere." The voice chuckled.

I whipped my head around, and came face to face with the guy that was near the barbecue. Up close, he was even taller than I thought.

"What are you—" I said softly, before he interrupted me.

"Shh, trust me. Just play along." I nodded.

"Hey, Crowley." Tyler looked up lazily, "What were you doing with my girl?"

"What…" he drawled out, "I don't know…uhm…where am I?" Slowly, like a scene from a movie, Tyler passed out. He sprawled out at the bottom of the kitchen floor, drool pooling at the corners of his mouth.

"Well that was…interesting." I commented, giggling a little. "Thanks a lot. I didn't feel like shoving my feet up his ass and telling him to go to hell." He grinned, and laughed.

"No problem." He looked at him closely, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p', "And I'm guessing you are?"

"Yeah, moved after seventh grade." He shrugged, "By the way, Tyler's actually a good guy. Just a bit crazy when he's wasted."

"I bet," I said dryly, "Oh, where did you live before then?"

"Phoenix, Arizona." He answered.

I looked at him, stunned. "_Really_? I'm actually visiting Alice and Rosalie. I originally live in Phoenix."

He looked at me incredulously, "What's your name?"

"Bella…Isabella Swan."

"I'm Jacob Black."

"Jacob…" I repeated, tasting the words. Jacob…where had I heard that before…?

"Oh wait…" He said slowly, "You the police chief's daughter right?"

"Yeah!" I furrowed my brow, "I still can't remember you…I mean I sort of recognize you, but I can't place where I met you."

"I went to your school for about a month before I transferred out." He smiled, "You gave me an oreo."

I laughed, "You remember that?"

"Yep." He smiled, "So what brings you here, to boring Forks?"

"I told you, I'm here for the summer…to sort of hang out with Rosalie and Alice."

"Then why aren't you with them right now?"

"Dunno," I answered truthfully, "I should get back to them. I'll see you later Jake."

He smiled at the nickname, "See you."

I stepped out of the kitchen and once again disappeared into the sea of people.

* * *

"Bella!" Rosalie's voice called, "C'mon join our game!" It surprised me that they were _still_ playing that game of chicken. It was only the four of them, in the middle of the pool, looking like complete fools swatting at each other randomly.

"Can't!!" I answered back, "No partner." I flashed a grin as they glared at my stupid excuse.

"Really? Then what am I?" A honey coated voice said. I stiffened immediately at how close he was.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked coolly, maintaining a monotone expression.

"They want to play right? Then lets play." He gestured grandly at his shoulders and then at the swimming pool

"Oh, I'm sorry." I replied sarcastically, "Aren't you a bit tied up with Tanya?" I discreetly sneered at her name.

His expression changed, and I could tell he was slightly annoyed, "No, not that that's any of your business, Swan." He rolled his eyes, "Now, just be civil for once and get on my shoulders. We might as well humor them."

I looked at him carefully, trying to see if there was either a double meaning or a consequence to his words. I found none.

"Fine." I said grudgingly. He promptly dove into the pool, pulling me down with him. The water hit me like an arrow. It was warm—thank god for the heaters—and it soothed my tense muscles. The pressure of the water hit my ears like a wrecking ball, though. I shrieked in annoyance underwater.

"You couldn't have warned me?!" I glared at him.

"You were bound to get wet anyway," He shrugged, brushing it off, "Now, get on my shoulders." I huffed (or at least attempted to) but I couldn't deny the fact that I was itching to sit comfortably on his shoulders. He bent down, and I crawled on him, my legs hooked on his neck.

"You know," he said, a perverted hitch in his voice, "If you turned around so you were facing the opposite direction…we could both be having a lot more fun."

I slapped his shoulders gently, and told him just to get to the others. Rosalie and Alice winked at me suggestively, looking from me and to Edward. I glared at them, and silencing them instantly.

"Shall we?" Jasper murmured.

"Go!" Emmett yelled.

Edward immediately lunged at Emmett. Once I was in the right position, I shoved Rosalie hard on the shoulders. Emmett stumbled, but being the big rock that he was, he caught himself. He grinned madly at Edward as he felt Rosalie start to attack. She grabbed my arms, pulling me in her direction, before letting go roughly. I winced as her nails came in contact with my skin. Edward retreated a few steps to regain his composure, and lunged back at Emmett.

I smiled sweetly at Rosalie and winked, "How 'bout we get this over with, and you and Emmett can enjoy some 'bonding' time underwater?" With that, me and Edward both made an attempt to shove the partners. Both of the said people were still wondering what I was talking about, and were caught off guard. Rosalie squealed as she felt Emmett fall backwards.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shrieked before her head came in contact with the surface of the water. Emmett helped her up, and Rosalie started giggling. They stared at each other for a long sickening moment, and I rolled my eyes at the cheesy moment. Since when did my life suddenly become like a movie?

"Nice hit." Edward commented.

"You too." I grinned involuntarily, "So, Alice and Jasper now?"

"Sure." He started to make his way towards the pair of people who were standing about five feet away from us. I smiled at Alice and replied, "So, how'd the water feel?"

Alice glared, and answered in a sweet voice, "You tell me Bella, you're the one who's going to be feeling it first!"

Jasper strode forward and Alice lunged at me. We were both swatting randomly and laughing at the same time. Rosalie was cheering us on, while Emmett just laughed and told Jasper and Edward to join in the fight. They decided to listen to Emmett's words.

That was a mistake.

If you are ever in a situation like this, the worst thing you can do is _listen to Emmett Cullen_.

Edward and Jasper released their holds on our feet, and lunged at each other. Alice, no matter how graceful, hadn't expected that, and started wobble. I, on the other hand…have a slight problem with keeping my balance, so I immediately grabbed whatever was closest to me to keep me straight.

Unfortunately, that was Alice's hair.

I clung to it like it was my last hope, as the boys beneath us were shoving each other. Alice squealed, and grabbed me as well. We were locked in a death grip, and the idiots that were holding us up didn't seem to notice that we were _sitting on his shoulders_. I could vaguely hear Rosalie and Emmett's laughter.

Jasper and Edward chose that time to take a few steps back, to prepare for their next lunge. Alice and I were still clinging to each other, which caused us to lose our grips on our partner's necks. We shrieked in unison as we plunged into the warm water. I sputtered, bubbles appearing everywhere in my line of sight.

We both emerged at the same time, laughing. I choked on some of the water as Alice tried to wring her hair out.

"Remind me never to be partners with Jasper again," Alice muttered. I nodded in agreement. Same goes with Edward…

"Okay, you have _no idea_ how funny that looked," Emmett declared, clapping his hands excitedly, "Lets do something else."

I bunched up my hair, and squeezed it, trying to get as much water out, "Sure…why not. We're all wet anyway."

"Marco Polo?" Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good," Edward agreed, and looked at the rest of us. We nodded.

The pool was vacant by that time: everyone else had gone into the house and were probably dancing or getting drunk. The six of us crawled into the middle of the pool, and decided who was going to be 'it' first.

"I say either Jasper or Edward!" I piped in.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed.

Jasper looked at Edward, who shrugged. They went through a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, and Jasper came out as the winner.

"Every time…" Edward muttered under his breath.

"Okay, so you know the rules right?" Emmett asked. We nodded, but Rosalie shook her head. "_Really?" _

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" Rosalie replied, shrugging. "Just say the rules, Emmett."

Jasper was who answered instead, "No need, sis. I'll do it. God knows no one will understand it if _Emmett_ describes it. We changed the rules a bit, anyway. The person who's it will be spun around three times, and left in the middle of the pool. Everyone else has to scatter around the pool. The person who's 'it' must close his or her eyes, and try to find the other person. He or she may call 'Marco!' and everyone in the pool has to answer, 'Polo!' No exceptions, even if the person who's it is about three seconds away from lunging at you." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "And you can't move from the position you are in, if you aren't it."

That was different.

"Okay, we're wasting time." Alice said, jumping, "Lets go!"

Emmett spun Edward around by his shoulders, guiding him to the exact center of the pool. After he was spun enough time to be dizzy, Emmett launched into a full-speed swim the the other end of the pool. Rosalie was holding the edge of the pool, floating near the small fountain that was found near the left corner. Alice was sitting on the submerged staircase, near Jasper. Emmett was twirling comfortably near the left-center of the pool.

I had decided to plant myself firmly in the right corner of the pool. There was nothing special around me, so figured Edward wouldn't think about coming here.

"Go!" Jasper called out, signaling Edward to start.

I could hear him moving in the water, sending waves in all directions. After a couple seconds of unsuccessful searching and lunging, Edward yelled, "Marco!"

"Polo!" We all answered in unison. I heard his head dart around, trying to find the lingering echo of our voice. A soft splash could be heard as he ducked underwater, swimming towards something. I heard Rosalie squeal, as if he was going in her direction.

Emmett, who from what I could tell didn't want Edward touching Rosalie, yelled, "**Over here Edward!**"

Edward's directions changed to where Emmett's voice had come from. I saw Rosalie sigh in relief, grinning at Emmett who grinned back. God, they had it bad. Jasper decided to cut in, "**No! Over here Edwina!**" He started kicking his feet, so waves of water splashed over Edward.

Alice swatted at him, calling him an idiot for showing Edward where they were. Soon, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were calling out his name, trying to get him to crawl to one of their directions. He was obviously confused. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

I was in the only corner that was quiet. I slowly turned around so I was facing the wall. Maybe if I made the least amount of sound possible, I would be unnoticed. I sighed. I tapped my feet impatiently, waiting for Edward to grab Jasper or something.

The calls of his names quieted down a little, but I didn't really notice it. Soon, it was so quiet that you hear a pin drop. I was about to whirl around to ask what was wrong, why everyone had become inexplicably quiet when I felt someone's warm hands grasp my shoulders.

His husky voice whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear, "Got you."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down! My winter break is over in THREE days! I'm so depressed…and because of that…updates won't come as…often. But they will come! **

**So, like it? Hate it? Fall asleep in the middle? Review!**

**Okay, I'm going to start doing what a bunch of authors have been doing recently…**

**Question for the chapter: Which scene from the book did you want to see in the movie? Why do you think it wasn't shown in the movie?**

**If you have a song that you like that has good lyrics that **_**may**_** fit the story, please feel free to tell me. I'd love to have more of a variety in the lyrics for each chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Emywemy999: Hey! Thanks a **__**lot**__**. I really appreciate that. I love making people laugh. But isn't is so embarrassing when you're in public and you're trying to hold in a laugh? You end up making this choking sound…that sounds like a hyena suffering from an asthma attack…or a walrus choking on his own spit…xD. Okay, I'm pushing it, I know. And LOOK, I UPDATED! **_

_**Twilighting: Thank you :). I think I might actually FINISH this one for a change! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**_

_**Yumi2482: Short, sweet review. Lol, thanks a lot of reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Rainbowsandstardust: Hahahahah loved how you skipped a line to add dramatic effect to the 'not'. :) Yuppy, I updated. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**CullenGrl255: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you enjoyed reading it, and I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Rose in Bloom 01: Gah! Thanks so much for taking the time to review for each chapter! *clobbers in bear hug* Hahahh I know a lot of stories have Edward as an ass…which is sort of off his character, but…I wanted to make him a…likeable asshole…if that makes sense? Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter**_

**That's all my lovelies !**

**-AltPunk**

**Number of Pages: 22**

**Number of Words: 7,614**

**Completed: Yes**

**Edited: No**


	4. Take This To Heart

**A/N: Review responses at the bottom note, like the last chapter. I'll stop dragging on these author notes. No more disclaimers and summaries…just refer back to the previous chapters. I know how much people hate reading an A/N when they want to read the story!**

**Carrying on then..**

**Note: If you like songs with ****good lyrics**** that ****will match the situation of the story**** (these lyrics are for the introduction for each chapter), please feel free to ****review with the name of the song****, ****PM me****, or ****email me**** (email on my profile). You ****will receive credit****!

* * *

  
**

Sunsets and Car Crashes

* * *

_Excerpt from last chapter: _

_The calls of his names quieted down a little, but I didn't really notice it. Soon, it was so quiet that you hear a pin drop. I was about to whirl around to ask what was wrong, why everyone had become inexplicably quiet when I felt someone's warm hands grasp my shoulders._

_His husky voice whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear, "Got you."

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Take This To Heart

* * *

_'Cause I'm a mess and you know that I can't help it  
The drive home never seemed this long before  
We're killing time just a little bit faster  
And I swear we'll make it_

_-Take This To Heart, Mayday Parade

* * *

  
_

"This is stupid." I declared, eyeing him from the corner of my eye.

"Hey," He shrugged, "You're the one that got caught when we played Marco Polo."

"How was I supposed to know you were right behind me?"

"Maybe the fact that there were _a lot_ of waves crashing in your direction?"

"Well excuse me for not realizing that!"

We were in the middle of one of our many arguments since we left the party. Rosalie and Alice had once again abandoned me, leaving me to fend for myself in Edward's car. The freeway was packed with cars, due to a very busy evening in the business world. Not to mention there was an accident not too far from where we were. Our arrival at Alice's house was inevitably delayed more than a few hours.

"God," I muttered, more to myself than him, "Why is it that whenever I'm in a car, and surrounded by traffic, I always find myself stuck behind an old Asian lady?" He chuckled at that, and I huffed, straightening my clothes (or lack thereof…).

I shifted and slammed my hands on the steering wheel, and an annoying string of _honks_ immediately shot out. Edward winced. "You can't warn me first?"

"You didn't warn me before throwing me in the water!" I replied pointedly. The cars started moving, in a faster pace around us. But the car that was right in front of us, driven by (surprise!) an old lady was moving an inch a minute. I was starting to get frustrated. I sighed heavily.

"Where were you when God gave out patience?" Edward grinned that lopsided smile of his, "Stop getting so frustrated…we'll be home soon."

"If by 'soon' you mean four hours, then yeah, we'll be home soon." I blew up at my bangs.

He muttered something among the lines of 'impatient' and 'mood swings.' Angry honks could be heard from the car behind us. Edward winced at the sound again. "It's not our fault that we're conveniently stuck behind this old Chinese woman! (A/N: I'm Chinese, and I happen to think that Chinese people…old women in particular…are absolutely horrible drivers…)" I rubbed my temples, "This honking is giving me a headache."

"Your voice is giving me a headache," He laughed softly. The corners of my lips twitched at that, but I promptly gave him the best death glare I could muster.

We were still inching our way along the freeway, even though there was a considerably large space between the lady's car and the car in front of hers. I wanted to get home, take a long, hot shower, and plop into bed (and annoy Rosalie and Alice, of course…and possibly pull a couple of Emmett's curly hairs). I pressed the button on the passenger door, and the window rolled down automatically. The old woman's window was rolled down too.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, glancing at me, and the fire in my eyes. I lifted a finger to silence him.

Sticking my head out the window, I hollered at the woman, "Oh my gosh! You are practically 80 years old! **Why are **_**you**_** still driving?!**" From the look in the lady's eyes (I could see it through the rear view mirror) I seriously thought she was going to flip me off. An _old lady_ flipping _me off!_ Youtube, anyone?!

Funky grandma, much?

I rolled the window down, only to hear Edward's (nearly) hysterical laughter beside me. "What!" I snapped, "Is my misery amusing to you?"

"Of course," He smiled, "But you're cute when you're angry."

I absorbed what he said, and I felt my cheeks burn. "Shut up." I crossed my arms and sank into my seat. _Of course he had to make this awkward_. Neither of us spoke for a little while.

"Want to get back to that game of truth we had?" He asked randomly. Apparently, he wasn't any more patient than I was. He, or so he told me, enjoyed driving above the speed limit, and being slowed down by a senior citizen wasn't exactly what he had in mind. When he saw his chance, he changed lanes, zipping past the car beside us. He promptly switched back to our lane, but this time in front of the old lady's sedan. I smiled at that: let the guy who had been honking at us suffer!

I shrugged, "If you want."

"Okay let's see…" He thought for a second.

"Wait, it's my turn."

"No its not."

"Yes it is," I disagreed firmly.

"How so?" He challenged. I sighed at his stubbornness. I stared back arrogantly.

"Hmm, okay. I asked about your favorite color, you asked about my mom, I asked you about your love-life, and you asked me back. Two rounds, now it's my turn."

"I hate hanging out with smart girls."

"Did you just _compliment_ me?" I asked, feigning astonishment.

"No." He replied. I pointed at him, tauntingly.

"Too late to take it back now, Edward!" I shifted my gaze, "What did you do during the party?"

"That's your question?" He asked, disapprovingly, "That isn't nearly as creative as I thought you could be."

"Snap judgment." I glared at him.

"Okay," He lifted his gaze to meet mine, "I…didn't really do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I spent most of my time with Tanya…" something in me dropped considerably at the mention of her name, "But, I wasn't really having a good time. Sure she's nice to hang around and all, but she doesn't have that…edge. I don't mean that in any perverted sense; it's just…she doesn't have that thing about her that really interests me." An unreadable expression crossed his face as his gaze flickered at me.

"Oh…" I looked at him quizzically, "…So what happened?"

"Well, after an hour or so of 'hanging out' with her, she went off with her friends. I sat alone for a little while, chatted with a couple people here and there, until we started playing that game with Emmett and the rest of them." His expression turned curious as he stared at me, "I was looking for you all night; where'd you go?"

I was more than a little embarrassed—and flattered—that he'd even taken the time to come looking for me. I didn't think my boring life and personality could ever compare to his full one. And having a beautiful girl like Tanya on his arm (and having the ability to have his way with her without judgment) I didn't think he'd even take an interest in where I was at. Much less look for me to strike up a conversation to sooth his bored state.

"Hey," He looked at me tilting his head. The moonlight cast a shadow on one side of his face…and normally that would be frightening, but it made _him_ look more attractive. The gods must be against me! "You okay? You seem fazed."

I shook my head, "I'm okay. What were you asking again?"

"You disappeared for quite a while at the party, where did you go? I was looking for you."

"Well, if you're asking me what I did the entire time…it's sort of complicated."

"I think I can handle it," he smiled a tiny, reserved smile, and I was momentarily dazed.

"Uhm, okay then. When we arrived, Alice introduced me to a couple of people. Rosalie was with us at first, but she drifted off to have some quality time with Emmett. After I got tired of saying my name over and over again…as well as 'it's nice/a pleasure to meet you', Alice and I relaxed on the poolside, dipping our feet in the water. We talked about some things that you probably wouldn't be interested in," he arched an eyebrow, "Seriously. Anyway, after a good twenty minutes of just sitting there, I decided to do something more productive. After playfully tossing her into the pool—which she was **not** happy about by the way—I walked randomly through the crowds of people.

"I went over to the barbecue and grabbed a hotdog from Sam—who seems like a really cool guy, by the way—and he told me to go meet Tyler if I had the chance. I finished my hotdog, threw the napkin away, and went inside the house. It's so cold in Forks you know that? And this 'clothing'" I gestured vaguely at what I had on, "Doesn't do much to stop you from shivering. Anyway, the house was really crowded and noisy: the music was blaring so hard, and people were crammed against each other, dancing.

"I'm not one for dancing, and I was already having a mild headache so I went to the kitchen to you know, clear my head. I met Tyler and a couple of his friends, and I played a game of quarters with them. And I guess I had a few too many drinks because I started to get a little dizzy."

"You got _drunk_?" He cut in incredulously, like it was the most inexplicable and unexpected thing that could happen.

"No, just slightly buzzed. Why is that such a surprise? You know what, don't answer that. Anyway, by the end of the game, Tyler was sort of struggling to keep upright. Leah had already passed out on the counter…Ben and Embry were talking about teddy bears I think. Seth was off to the side, making out with one of Tyler's antique vases." Edward choked on a laugh, "If you had seen it, you wouldn't have been laughing…it was so wrong and twisted on so many levels." I shuddered.

"Anyway, Tyler started to feel me up, which _wasn't_ a good idea. I was going to tell him where he should go, and what he should do there, but this guy saved me." I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye, "His name was Jacob Black, I think."

He nodded his head in recognition.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, old family friend." He smiled, "Nice guy. His father is close to my dad; they have a tradition of eating at some restaurant up by La Push every weekend."

"Oh, cool." I smiled too, "What else should I know about him?"

"Why, you interested in him or something?" he examined me closely, an unfathomable emotion flickering across his face. It was too quick for me to catch it.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know," I laughed, "I cannot believe I'm telling _you_ about Jake before I tell Alice. _Of all people_. But he seems nice enough; and his family seems cool from what you've said. Alice and Rosalie are trying to force me back to the dating scene; they said I'd lost enough of my social life when they left." I grinned, "Might as well make the most of my summer here before I go back home, right?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "How much longer until you leave?"

"You want me to leave already huh, Cullen?" I teased, although I was silently afraid that it was true.

"Actually, it just might be the opposite." He mumbled under his breath, so softly, that I barely caught it.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, but you still didn't answer my question: when are you leaving?"

"Umm sometime in August I think, why?"

"Like you said, might as well make the most of this summer before it ends," He looked at me, that same strange expression on his face, buried deep in his eyes, "It may end before you know it…faster than you think."

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind, you'll find out one of these days." He said, and his face changed drastically, "Sorry, I rambled. So, I think I used up my question, it's your turn." I looked at him curiously. Was it just me, or was Edward oddly bipolar? He's sensitive and kind when he's with his friends, but turns into a complete arse when he's with a girl. (A/N: That's for you Cloverbabe!)

"What kind of school do you go to?" I settled for that.

"That's your question? It's a bit simple."

"Just shut up and answer it," I snapped.

"Okay, touchy." He grinned half-heartedly, "Well, the five of us—meaning my family and Jasper's family—go to Forks high. It's a pretty good school; athletic wise (and academically speaking) its up at the top of the list for schools in Washington. The community of students, however, is pretty…horrible."

"Ah." I shook my head, "That's the same as mine."

"Why? What kind of school do _you_ go to?"

"I go to a public school back in Arizona. Academic wise it's pretty top notch, and our sports teams went to nationals more than a couple times. But the people in my school are," I fumbled for a word, "Well, they suck." I shrugged, embarrassed that I couldn't think of a better word. He seemed amused.

"Sure," we exited the freeway and passed into Port Angeles. According to Edward (who was a breathing GPS in his own right) we needed to switch to one-oh-nine north. (A/N: don't take my word for it!) As we sped down the empty streets—thank god there wasn't traffic—the Volvo began to slowly lose its speed. I looked at him quizzically—I knew he loved driving fast, and I didn't see any stoplights or signs anywhere near us.

He shrugged and looked at me with the same expression. Maybe something wrong with the engine…?

We drove along in silence, the barren streets of Port Angeles screaming the scarcity of the people. I bit my bottom lip; I would never admit it, but it scared me. You could hear the occasional shrieks of men; not from pain, but from agony…pure, blissful agony that was their undoing. Vermin crawled from the sewers in the alleyway. I clutched onto the armrest like it was my sanity.

"Hey," His voice soft, "You okay? You're kind of…tense."

"No," I breathed.

Keeping one hand firmly on the steering wheel, he gently pressed the palm of his other hand on my forehead. "You don't seem warm…"

"I hate the dark." I muttered. I expected him to laugh, smirk, grin…anything. Hold it against me. But he didn't.

"That's normal." He responded, "Just keep your eyes focused on me. Hopefully I don't scare you…"

"No more than usual," I grinned slightly. His answering smile was dazzling.

"Good to hear." His face twitched with amusement as he watched my frozen form in the dark. "Gods, you react so drastically to the dark!"

"It's not my fault!" I shivered, "I have some…not-so good memories in the dark!"

"Like what?" He asked, arching a perfect eyebrow. I bowed my head, looking at the ground. He let out a frustrated sigh, and used his finger to lift my chin up to meet his gaze, "I told you, keep your eyes on me, Bella." His exquisite breath blew coolly on my face, and I blinked quickly.

"Sorry." I muttered. And then I realized something. "How the hell can you be looking at me if you're driving?!"

"Silly Bella," He tapped his forehead thoughtfully, "I'm a _great_ driver. Don't worry about it."

"_Don't worry about it_ my ass!" I told him stubbornly, "Stop being arrogant and look at the road!"

He laughed a small string of laughter before he moved his gaze forward. The streets were still empty, and to our right and left were only warehouses. We'd pass one or two abandoned textile factories, their windows glazed over from the fog. It was more than haunting: you could see the fog on the windows evaporate and reappear, as if someone was breathing on it from the inside.

I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Edward looked at me.

"No." I tried a smile, "Just…these buildings are spooky."

"It's okay." He nodded at me reassuringly, "We'll only be here a few more minutes. And then we'll be out of this wretched part of this town and we'll reach Forks in about half an ho—" The Volvo had been moving smoothly for a while now—as much as I hated to admit it, Edward really _was_ a great driver. But, suddenly, the Volvo lurched to a stop. My body flew forward from the abrupt halt, slamming against the front of the car. My head throbbed painfully from the impact with the dashboard, and I was starting to see a blur of blobs in my line of vision.

"Bella?" He shook my shoulders lightly, "Bella! Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard…"

I nodded dumbly, pulling my hand up to massage my aching head, "It's okay. Probably just a _minor_ concussion." I tried to laugh, but my head began to throb harder from the sound. "God, it even hurts to laugh. That can't be good."

He let out a nervous laugh, as his cool hand gently rubbed soothing circles on my forehead. "Just close your eyes for a minute, it should pass." I did, and it did.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him, "Now, what caused this little accident?"

"Let me check." He stepped out of the car, and I was suddenly aware that I was alone in a broken-down car, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by seemingly abandoned warehouses. Oh, jolly.

* * *

"Nothing here." I heard his muffled response from the hood of the car. I could see him muttering something under his breath as he gingerly shut the hood. After shaking his head a couple times, and muttering more things under his breath, he made his way back to the door. Was it _normal_ to talk to yourself like that?

He crawled back into his seat and said, "I think we'll be stuck here a little while."

"Why? Did you find the problem? Did it have something to do with the engine?" I asked, panic rising up my throat. This was _so_ not what I needed right now.

"Yes." He pressed his finger to the gas gauge. The arrow was pointing on 'E'.

"Oh." I muttered dejectedly, "Do you know any gas stations around here?"

He shook his head, "I don't usually pass this area. But from the looks of it, there won't be one for miles."

"God, of_ all_ times for us to be low on gas!" I said slapping my hand on my forehead.

"It's okay. The way I see it, we have two choices: walk to the nearest gas station and pray it's not too far…or, call Alice or someone to come pick us up…or call them and ask them to bring some fuel."

"I'd go with the latter."

"Agreed." He reached into the glove compartment and grabbed his phone. Flipping it open, he dialed a number—I recognized it as Rosalie's. He lifted the phone to his ear and was tapping his finger impatiently. After a long thirty seconds, he sighed and flipped his phone shut. "Connection error."

"What service are you using?"

"Verizon."

"Hmm," I smiled thoughtfully, fumbling in my short pockets. I found my phone and flashed it at him, "AT&T. More bars in more places!" I mimicked.

He smiled a small, tiny smile. A twitch at the corner of his lips. I dialed Alice's number and held it up to my ear. After another excruciating twenty seconds, the line went dead. "Connection error."

"…That's not good."

"…We're screwed."

"…Now what?"

"…We sit?"

"…How about…we do our original plan, and walk out to the gas station." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I looked out the window hesitantly, "Are you sure? I mean, it's really dark out there. God knows what's out there…"

"Are you scared?" He said teasingly. At the serious look on my face, his grin faded. "It's okay Bella. You'll be safe."

"I know…" I glanced at him, before exhaling loudly. "Okay. Let's do this." My lips thinned, clasping my hands together. "Come on, before I change my mind."

He immediately grabbed the keys, hopped out of the Volvo, and made his way to the passenger door. The door opened with a quiet sound, and I stepped out. A breeze from the west hit me harshly, and my bare arms erupted in goosebumps. Edward glanced at me before removing his jacket and placing them on my shoulders. He nodded at me, saying through his eyes that it was no problem.

After locking the car, we decided to move north—according to him, that was where the gas station _should_ be. The air was thick, and it was nearly impossible to take deep breaths. Twenty feet in front of us, the fog was overwhelming…the figures barely recognizable from the distance. Had I known that this place was as haunted as it seemed, I swear I would have chosen being stuck behind the Asian lady.

We walked in companionable silence for a few minutes, the only sound being our soft footsteps on the pavement. They echoed through the deserted street, the echo leaving an eerie whisper in our ears. In an attempt to distort the whisper, I replied, "Let's play a game."

"A game?" Edward's eyebrows shot up, an exquisite look of curiosity and surprise flitting across his face.

"Yes," I smiled as the look stayed on his face "A game."

"What kind of game?"

"I haven't decided that one yet."

"Truth?"

"Nah," I shook my head, "See this atmosphere?" I waved my hands randomly around the air, "It isn't meant for truth."

"True."

"But I _would_ like to play a game. Any ideas?"

He mockingly scratched his head, "How about I Spy?"

"Oh, please." I teased, "That's so last decade." I flipped my hair, and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Well _sorry_ for liking to live in the past!" He smirked, "It's not like you have any better ideas!"

"What about…first letter-last letter?"

"No!"

"Why not? It's a…decent game."

"It's a lame game." I smiled, realizing that rhymed, "How about we just…not play a game?"

"You're the one that suggested it in the first place…" An amused grin played on his lips.

"I changed my mind." I shrugged, "I guess there aren't any games that can pass the time."

A cool breeze whipped in our directions and shivered subtly. I hated the cold. It was _summer_! It wasn't supposed to be cold. We should be burning up into little bacon bits, not freezing into popsicles.

"How can you stand this kind of weather?" I looked at him enviously, as he wasn't affected by the cool air at all. I, on the other hand, had my hands in the heated pockets of his jacket, and was shivering relentlessly.

"I've lived here almost all my life. You get used to it." He answered simply, "I'm hardly affected now. By the end of summer, you can walk out in your swimsuit at midnight, and not freeze."

"I find that hard to believe," My voice muffled by his jacket. He chuckled as he looked at me, his eyes glinting.

"Trust me for once." I snorted at him and laughed. The laugh warmed me up inside, and it was the thing I needed.

"Laughing's good. Keeps me warm!" I giggled, giddily. I thrived in the warmth in my stomach.

He shook his head, "You're different from the other girls you know that?" There was a seriousness in his voice that I did not understand.

"I've been told," I smiled a genuine smile, "Most girls like to blend in, but I prefer to make a scene."

"I've noticed." He smiled back at me and continued, "How long have we been walking?"

"10, 15 minutes maybe?" I tilted my gaze to the sky, staring at the non-existent moon. Of course it had to be a new moon on the night we were stranded in a deserted town, "Why?"

"We should have reached the gas station by now…"

"What?" Panic erupted in my throat, "Are we going in the wrong direction? _Is_ there a gas station _at all_?! Edward! I thought you knew where we were going!"

"I almost never take this route, Bella." He said patiently, "I'm sorry if I led us in the wrong direction. It's okay; we're bound to find our way back." He motioned for me to turn around, so I did.

I was met with a nearly pitch black road that seemed to stretch on for miles. I was then overwhelmed with panic, and I turned, knowing I'd be reassured by Edward's peaceful face…but instead, his face mirrored my own. His eyes darted to mine as his lips parted and mouthed, _Oh no_.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry you guys. First for the long update, and second for the shortness and pointless-ness of this chapter. I swear I thought that I'd have more ideas and more time to finish the chapter but I didn't! During the Winter Break, I stayed up until 5 AM finishing the chapter…but since school started, the workload has been overwhelming, and one of my friends has a…turmoil he needs help getting over with. **

**So yes. **

**Here it is though…I hope you enjoy it. No matter how HORRIBLE it was!

* * *

  
**

_**Review Responses**_

_**annasaruss: Lol, I wouldn't call it 'hot' but…thanks! Edward's always oblivious to everything in the world of fanfiction…**_

_**SparklingTopazEyes: Thank you! I love hearing that; I don't hear it often. Thank you so much ^-^**_

_**LissaRae787: Read on!**_

_**CloverBabe: Hmm…bipolar Edward. Interesting. Notice the shout out I put for you in the middle of the chapter n_n. I like Jacob actually. I know people choose to either be on Team Edward or Team Jacob, but why not be on both? They both treat Bella well; and that's all that matters right?**_

_**chocolistic: I adore The Truth about Forever. Sarah Dessen is a brilliant author—have you read her new book 'Lock & Key'? It's pretty good as well! Nope, it's an Edward/Bella. Don't worry! No, not a shame. You didn't miss much. I sort of hate that the movie came out; even though it was okay. I mean, suddenly a lot of people in my school are in LOVE with it, and they only know it through the movie…they never heard of the books before…and they call each other 'fanatics.' But I'd watch the movie to watch Emmett…he's dreammmy in the movie. **_

_**blondetwilighter4469: Thank you! I love that word. **_

_**IamTwilightGirl: I would too xD**_

_**Alice in Twilight: YAY FOR YOUR NAME, ALICE! Thank you…I'm glad you liked it. I really hope that the fanfiction isn't clichéd…**_

_**KellanLutz4ever!: Okay, first of all…I LOVE KELLAN LUTZ! He was THE BEST in the movie. SERIOUSLY. I'm lame enough that I search youtubes just to watch the videos of all the work he's done. Did you know he was in the Without You – Hinder music video (love that song)…and in the Hilary Duff song (I don't…like her…really…)…and 90210 and in CSI NY, CSI LAS VAGES? I'm so retarded….anyway. I'm glad you thought it was long. And I'm glad you like how I end the chapters. I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**CullenGrl255: I don't know why, but whenever I type your name for Review Responses, I always write '225' instead of '255'. And I delete it and type it again, and get it wrong…again. Wow. :P. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one!**_

_**Love, AltPunk  
**_

_**Number of Pages: 12 **_

_**Number of Words: 4,759 **_

_**Completed: Yes**_

_**Edited: No**_


	5. The Night Will Go As Follows

**A/N: Hello, thanks for all your support. I need your advice: should I update FAST with SHORTER chapters, or a bit SLOWER with LONGER chapters? Wow, what a ****decision****. **

**Just got back from a Chinese New Year celebration. Got a LOT of ANGPAO! That's money from your relatives people! NOT A NIGHT YOU SHOULD MISS OUT ON! **

**Disclaimer and Summaries in previous chapters! Enjoy this one.**

**Note: If you like songs ****with good lyrics**** that will ****match the situation of the story**** (these lyrics are for the **_**introduction for each chapter**_**), please feel free to ****review with the name of the song****, ****PM me****, or ****email me**** (email on my profile). You will ****receive credit!

* * *

**

Sunsets and Car Crashes

* * *

_Excerpt from previous chapter:_

_I was met with a nearly pitch black road that seemed to stretch on for miles. I was then overwhelmed with panic, and I turned, knowing I'd be reassured by Edward's peaceful face…but instead, his face mirrored my own. His eyes darted to mine as his lips parted and mouthed, __Oh no__.

* * *

_

Chapter 5: The Night Will Go As Follows

* * *

_In a romantic fashion  
I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes  
And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked  
In my nervous charm_

_-The Night Will Go As Follows, The Spill Canvas

* * *

_

Was the atmosphere calming? No. Was the cool breeze soothing? No. Was Edward's presence helping? Hell no.

Have you ever experienced something like this? Walking through a barren street, with someone you hardly know? Someone who has this…this electricity that elicits you, that forces you to tell him anything he asks?

I can handle this, of course. I've had my share of curious people. If I can breathe in between my words and his questions, I was fine. But _god_. Edward could _not stop talking!_

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I'm not quiet, Edward." I replied, rubbing my temple, "You just talk too much."

He laughed, peering at me from the corner of his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to pass the time, Bella! It's kind of my fault that we're…stuck here." He gestured his arms randomly, "But Port Angeles can't be completely deserted: it is a city after all…"

"Edward, honestly," I closed my eyes, "Are you physically incapable of being quiet?"

"Well, maybe if _you_ talked more often, I wouldn't be having this one-sided conversation."

I stopped short, "Hold up. You are _not_ blaming _me_ for your excessive chatter!"

"You're assuming I am." He chuckled, "Come on, we have to keep moving if we want to be home by dawn. It's nearly midnight already."

I blew up at my bangs, "I cannot believe we're stranded in the middle of nowhere, when it's practically midnight. This is _fuel_ for a horror movie! For all we know a vampire or even a _werewolf_ could jump out and kill us."

We both laughed at the idea of a _vampire _or a _werewolf_ existing in the real world.

"You're overreacting, Bella." He grinned at my childlike fears, "Port Angeles is a perfectly safe place. Nothing can happ—" He stopped abruptly, and turned around slowly. My eyes went wide, words caught in my throat.

"What?" I whispered hoarsely, "What's happening? I thought it was safe here!"

"Wait here!" He muttered urgently, his eyes blazing with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "I heard something…I'm going to go check it out."

"No! Edward!!" I nearly screamed at him. I clawed at his back, "Have you ever seen a movie where a guy _leaves_ the girl to fend for herself? Edward!! Don't just _leave me here_!"

I'm almost certain he didn't hear me.

_Horror movie…Horror movie…Horror movie…_

I stood there, in the middle of the street, covered in layers. I was trembling from the cold, and from the eerie atmosphere. Had it occurred to him that he was leaving me alone here? That I couldn't _see_ beyond about 10 feet around me? That I was physically incapable of defending myself—I'd just end up injuring myself in the process! **What was he thinking?!**

It was cold enough that I could see my breath as I exhaled. Have you ever felt each individual hair on the back of your neck rise? The sensation of a tiny shiver crawling up your spine? Like those horror flicks when someone pops up behind a vulnerable teenage girl, and she _screams bloody murder_?

Well, I was feeling that. The cool air wasn't helping—it just felt like someone was breathing on my neck.

Have you heard of the Final Destination franchise? Where the survivors of an incident that would have been the end of them, get killed off one by one afterwards, in a specified order? Well, in the third installment, there's this…song, that plays when someone is about to die. I'd never given much thought to the song; I always thought it was creepy, sure. They even used it during one of the haunted houses in my neighborhood. But it had never terrified me the way it did now. The lyrics to the song played through my head, in that same drawled out way it was sung in the movie…

_There is someone…walking behind you…turn around…look at me…There is someone…watching your footsteps…turn around…look at me…_

I shook my head frantically, and if someone had seen me at that exact moment, they would have probably thought that I was attempting to do some complicated dance move. I contemplated screaming for help: but that would be futile; we were in the part of Port Angeles where nearly _no one_ went. I wondered if running would be a good idea. I wasn't as clumsy as most people thought I was: and cross-country had always been one of my best 'sports'. The feel of the wind, how alone you could fee—

What was I doing? This wasn't the time to think back to my love for running.

I could barely see a thing through the fog. My eyes watered whenever a sudden cool breeze of air hit me, and I assumed that that would happen _a lot_ if I were to run.

So scratch that.

All I had to do was, wait then? Wait for stupid, idiotic Edward to come back and help me? I wasn't some damsel in distress; I wasn't a clichéd character waiting for a 'prince' of sorts to help me. **Especially when that 'sort-of' prince happens to be EDWARD who LEFT me ALONE in the MIDDLE OF A STREET!**

My thoughts were jumbled from screaming incoherent obscenities about Edward to finding a way to somehow vanish from this place. And that's when it happened.

Soft, barely there, footsteps behind me. Featherlike footsteps, tiny 'thumps' when heels hit the floor.

I suppose the smart thing to do at that point was run, with my arms flailing about like a dead goose. Did I know this? Yes. Did I choose to do it? No. Instead, I listened, mesmerized, at that soft, even pace. I noticed the person responsible for the footsteps was breathing softly.

And then it horrified me that I'd noticed that.

I started walking again, subtly. Trying to make it seem as though I hadn't noticed that _figure_ behind me—wouldn't that just spur on his fantasies? Or something?

I flexed my fingers, curling the tips of the middle and index finger. I bit the bottom of my lip, almost drawing blood. My eyes darted around me, but I tried to limit my movements. I stopped my slow, even pace. My legs couldn't move.

And then ever so smoothly, and softly, those footsteps started again. Softer now, though. Its rhythm lost in the wind. Had it been any other situation, I would have listened in awe to the sweet, melodious sound that it produced. The rhythmic pattern faded until it stopped abruptly.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Something caressed the back of my neck, the sudden warmth—in contrast to the cool breeze—sent goosebumps to explode on my skin and a shiver to run up my back. A sharp, gasp was caught in my throat.

"_**Boo**_."

* * *

A shriek that came all the way from my heart and through my throat ripped out from me. The kind of blood-curling scream that could only be found in the bloodiest of slasher films. A scream that can have someone choke on air, have their heart beat quicken, or have it stop altogether. Like those screams in other dramatic films—the ones that end with an epic montage of videos of pigeons flying from a rooftop from the sheer volume.

I whipped around, ready to do the one-two hit on him—the hand up the nostrils…or was it in eyes? It was still dark so I couldn't make out the details of his face: all I knew was that he had high cheekbones, dark eyebrows, and messy hair. He was clutching his sides like a lifeline, his laugh musical and nearly hysterical. It was nothing like the previous chuckles or barks of laughter that I'd heard. His eyes gleamed, the dim moonlight reflecting off the pool of liquid emerald.

There was only _one_ person with those kinds of eyes.

"**Edward**! What the _hell_ was that?" I glared at him angrily, my face bright red. My voice was hoarse from the shriek and I cleared my throat quietly. He was doubled over laughing, his hands clutching his knees. He lifted a finger and I waited for him to catch his breath. He calmed down, enough to say coherent words.

"_You actually screamed_." He said, his voice heavy with amusement, "You were actually _scared_."

I exhaled loudly and looked at him pointedly, "Uhm, hello? Wouldn't you be scared if you thought a random person, in a random city, was going to rape you?"

"Who would want to rape you?" He answered.

I narrowed my eyes, "Cheap shot." He chuckled and shrugged. He straightened himself up and looked around suspiciously.

"Did you really think that there would be a rapist in this town?"

"Haven't you seen Americas Most Wanted? There are people with sick thoughts everywhere." I raised my eyebrows, "You included."

"Cheap shot." He muttered, "Come on, it's" he checked his watch, "It's already 11 at night. We have to get moving."

I kicked both my legs to get them moving again. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket, brushing off the dirt from my shorts. Edward was already a few feet away from me, and I had to run to catch up.

"You can't wait for me?"

He shrugged, "You take too long."

"Thanks a lot for that."

"You're welcome." He grinned. Our pace was even, steady, like we'd been doing it our whole live.

"What are we looking for exactly?" something at the corner of the street caught my eye.

"A gas station."

"What about another car?"

"That'd be better, but chances of us finding one are slim to none." He answered.

I tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the edge of the street—the intersection. His eyes slowly followed where my arm was pointed at, and a pair of headlights appeared out of nowhere. His eyes brightened considerably, and he grinned.

"Wow, I guess you aren't a jinx after all." He chuckled, waving his arms out.

I waved along with him, and I laughed. What we must have looked like. Two teenagers waving their hands like idiots.

The car was moving slowly, bits of debris thrown in every direction from its tires. It slowed even more as it approached us, the headlights bright and blinding. I shielded my eyes on reflex.

The window rolled down and a deep voice came from inside, "Hey, you kids need a ride?"

"Yes, please." I answered tentatively. Talking about rapists…

The deep voice chuckled, "Are you sure you kids should trust a stranger?"

I swallowed involuntarily. Edward pushed me back behind him and said in a strong voice, "Please, sir. We're stranded here, and we need to get home."

"Okay, trust your instincts." His voice was lower, almost amused. "You're choice." The door opened suddenly, "Get in."

Edward gestured for me to climb in. He squeezed my arm and I carefully stepped in. The seat was leather, and hard. I heard—couldn't see—Edward get in beside me. His shoulder brushed mine. I was about to open my mouth to whisper to him, to tell him this wasn't safe, when I felt a firm, small hand clamp over my lips.

"Don't move."

* * *

**A/N: Yes…I know its short…who am I kidding. **_**I'm not that mean**_**! Carrying on…

* * *

**

My eyes widened and I felt someone grab my hand. My eyes darted to Edward, and what I saw was more horrifying that I could have imagined.

He was laughing.

At me! I was going to be _raped_ and he was _laughing_.

I narrowed my eyes, and my mind instantly came up with a thousand places where Edward should go and what he should do there. My breathing was labored—whoever was keeping my lips shut was doing a good job in strangling me—and I pretended to slump in my seat. I always heard how that worked—faking that you're near death usually stopped the attacker from trying to kill you. That makes sense if you think about it. Why kill someone who is already dead?

When I felt the hands loosen its grip, enough to part my lips slightly, I bit down on the person's hand. I heard a loud squeak of surprise from behind me, and she or he pulled back the hand immediately.

Edward was nearly inconsolable. He was slumped in his seat, holding onto the unused seatbelt, a loud laugh ripping out of his chest.

"Stop laughing Edward! Don't you get it?!" I yelled at him.

"Oh god Bella!" An angry voice shrieked, "Was that bite necessary!" The voice was familiar, a feminine tone to it. "Rabies! **Rabies!!!**" That shriek…I heard that same one when there was a pair of boots on sale at the mall…

I whipped around, and narrowed my eyes dangerously, "Alice." I gritted out, "What are you _doing_?!"

She rubbed her palm, "It wasn't my idea." She shrugged, "Emmett came up with it." She nodded towards the person behind the driver's seat.

I turned my glare towards him. He was grinning wildly, the limited light reflecting off his teeth. "No it wasn't," he pressed on the brakes, and the car stopped slowly. He lifted his hands, palm forward, "Not my idea, either Bella. Getting warmer though."

I knew who he meant. Devil in disguise himself.

"Edward." I said slowly, "Explain."

He composed himself, "Well, remember when I scared you out there?"

I nodded curtly.

"I may have called them, and given them the idea. It was all to show you that you have nothing to worry about…it was to _benefit_ you."

I hit him on the shoulder, "My ass _benefit_ me. You wanted to see me freak out! That's all!"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, that too."

"God Bella." Alice murmured beside me, "You have _no_ idea how much this hurts."

"I'm sorry!" I pulled my hands in front me, defensively, "How was I supposed to know you were you? I thought you were going to kill me."

"Well good work." She muttered, "You would've stopped anyone with those teeth of yours."

I flashed a grin, "Thanks."

"Not a compliment."

* * *

We arrived home an hour or so later. The ride consisted of Alice complaining about her swollen palm, Edward and I bickering about my choice of language when I insulted him, and Emmett humming the tune to _disturbia_

.

I massaged Alice's palm as we climbed the stairs of their home. Rosalie was sitting impatiently in Alice's room.

"What took you two so long?" She said, the minute we walked in.

"I got lost." I shrugged.

"I was attacked." Alice offered her palm for Rose to examine. She brushed her finger over the bite wound.

"Who gave you this?" She said, her voice calm, pleasant (on the surface).

"Who do you think?"

She looked at me. "Bella?"

"Yep." I grinned sheepishly.

"Nice reflex." Rosalie nudged my side with her elbow, "Anyway, where are the boys?"

"They went back for Edward's Volvo." I shrugged, "Edward wouldn't be able to live with himself if something were to happen to his damned car."

"It happened before." Alice laughed, "He forgot it at some party, and these two teenagers decided that it was the perfect place to lose their virginity."

"No!" I said, my hands flying to my mouth.

"Yeah." Rosalie giggled, "We had a funeral for the leather seats. They were soiled. And _god_, the smell."

"Wow." I sat back, "I never would have guessed!"

"We're not allowed to talk about it." Alice answered solemnly, "It's a…touchy subject."

Rosalie lay on her stomach on Alice's bed. "So, how was your night?" She looked at Alice.

"It was okay." She shrugged, "Nothing big happened."

"_Really_? Nothing? Nothing that had to do with…What is his name again?" I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Jasper is it?"

Alice turned red and she swatted at my hand, "What do you mean?"

"Either you think I'm both blind _and_ deaf, or, you really _are_ that air-headed."

"I'm ignoring that comment, thank you very much." Alice answered glaring at me, "There is _nothing_ going on between Jasper and I. I promise."

"Not yet at least…"

She narrowed her eyes, before turning to Rosalie, "Can you believe this? She's saying these things about _me_ when she should be talking about herself."

I waved my hand in front of her face, "Can you not see me? I can hear you, you know…I'm sitting _right here_."

"That's the point Bella!" She shook her head, "And you call me air-headed."

"Stop it you two," Rosalie said, watching us make faces at each other, "You're acting like three year olds."

"She started it!" I said, pointing an accusing hand at Alice.

"You called me an air-head!"

"Because you are one!"

"You bit my hand!"

"You almost raped me!"

Rosalie groaned loudly.

"_You almost raped me_." Alice mocked.

I widened my eyes, appalled, "You did not just mock me!"

"_You did not just mock me!"_

"Stop it!"

"_Stop it!" _

"**I do not sound like that!**"

"_I do not sound like that!" _

We were glaring menacingly at each other. I stood up and Alice stood up with me.

"I am going to kill you."

"Try me!"

We started attacking each other with Alice's pillows. She hit me hard on the face, and I attacked her stomach.

"**Why am I friends with you two!**" Rosalie said to herself, throwing her arms out in exasperation. She pulled herself up and attempted to break our little fight up. She pushed us away from each other but we didn't notice. We continued attacking each other. Alice's hit ricocheted off me and hit Rosalie in the stomach, and my attack collided with Rose's face.

Silence.

Alice looked at me, fear in her eyes, as Rosalie's bangs covered her eyes. We were deep water now…

"You did not…just…" Rosalie said her voice low.

"Sorry Rosalie." Alice and I answered in unison.

When she didn't reply, Alice and I continued our little war. We attacked each other randomly, and Rosalie jumped in the middle again. She swatted at our pillows, trying to stop us from injuring each other. I could barely keep my eyes open. Our shrieks and groans, and protests drowned out all the sounds.

After a few seconds of us wreaking havoc around Alice's room, Rosalie screamed, "**Okay, now I'm going to kick some ass!**"

She lunged at both of us, and we all landed on Alice's bed. We bounced off, like on a trampoline, and each of us was sent flying in different directions. I fell uncomfortably on my butt, Alice crashed into the oversized teddy bear she had beside her bed, and Rosalie fell flat on her stomach on the carpet.

We looked at each other, our hair in disarray, shocked expressions on our faces. A moment of silence passed over us, before a giggle spread between all three of us. Alice was wrapped in the arms of her teddy bear, her eyes squeezed shut. Rosalie gripped the carpet with her fingers, her body vibrating as she laughed. I was pulling on Alice's bed sheet, tears streaming down my face.

Once we'd recovered enough to take a few steps, we sat down on the floor, our backs leaning against the front of the bed. We were breathing deeply and Rosalie broke the silence, saying what we were all thinking.

"I miss this."

Alice nodded slowly, "I can't believe we only have a summer."

"…and it's over in a month or two." I added.

"…this sucks." Rosalie said finally.

"Is there any possibility that you can stay longer?"

I shook my head, "Phoenix is where I live. My school is there, my dad is there. I'd love to stay here, you know that. I just can't leave."

"Oh, Bella." Rosalie sighed, "We're going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I smiled carefully.

"Are you sure, there's absolutely zero percent chance of you staying here?"

"Not unless I can somehow live here."

Something flitted across Alice's face. An idea, most probably. It whipped through her eyes, and realization brightened her face.

"Bella…" She whispered softly, "You should _move here_."

"What?" I asked.

"You should more here!" Rosalie said, jumping up. "It makes sense! You get along with everyone here, the school's are better here, your father would love to live here—he likes my father and Alice's father…you know that!"

"This is ridiculous Rose!" I replied, "That isn't going to happen. I would love to, honest. I'd move here in a second if I had the chance…and I do love it here. So much more than I do in Phoenix. But my father likes it there, and my life is there, you guys."

"…You'll change your mind." Alice said, finally, "I know it."

I chuckled, "You and your premonitions. They don't always come true, you know. The future isn't set in stone."

Something glinted in her eyes, "Want to bet?"

I grinned.

"Oh, I would never bet against you Alice."

* * *

We'd fallen asleep in awkward positions. I was the first to wake up, and I giggled at the sight. Alice was on her belly, her arms sticking out randomly away from her. Rosalie's lips were parted slightly and her hair was sprayed around her face. Her hands were on her stomach, but her legs were hanging off the bed. I woke up in the most uncomfortable position. My head rested on Alice's pillow, and my legs were sticking up, leaning against the headboard.

I crawled out of the bed, stretching my arms. Rosalie and Alice was still sound asleep and I didn't want to wake them. I stepped into the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My eyes were larger than normal, and my face brighter. There was something about the person I saw, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. She was different. And not in a bad way…I smiled. Forks had a good effect on me.

I brushed my teeth, and with the the toothbrush still in my mouth, I walked back to Alice's room. I grabbed a couple clothes from my bag and a towel. I stepped back into the bathroom, spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and finished the morning process. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was warm, and it loosened the muscles on my back.

After washing the shampoo out of my hair and the bubbles off my body I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my hair, and dried the rest of my body. I threw my clothes back on, and walked out of the room.

I hopped down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen. I had memorized the layout of the house—I wouldn't want to get lost in a house this size.

I put some bread in the toaster and filled a glass with milk. I stuck the glass into the microwave and after half a minute, I took it out. I ripped open a packet of cocoa powder and I stirred the cup until the powder dissolved.

The toaster made a noise, and I placed the toast on a plate and spread butter over the toast. I drank and ate in silence, glancing at the clock.

8 AM.

No wonder it was so quiet. Rosalie and Alice were probably still sleeping. Edward was probably passed out on the couch, and Emmett was sleeping in his room too.

I fidgeted in my seat, wondering why I'd decided to wake up so early.

"Hello, Bella."

I turned around and looked towards the arched doorway. Standing there—surprisingly enough—was Alice's father.

"Uncle Carlisle!" I jumped out of my seat and ran towards him. I threw my arms around his neck and laughed like a little girl.

"Bella," I could feel him smile into my hair, "It's been a while."

"Three years actually." I took a step back, a grin big and wide on my face.

"It's great to see you again, Bells."

"You too Uncle Carlisle."

"Please Bella." He smiled, "You're out of middle school now. You can call me Carlisle. Uncle makes me feel a little old."

"Sure…Carlisle." I smiled cheekily.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around the past few days," He said apologetically, "Esme and I were having a little island getaway for the past week and a half. We cut our vacation short—we're afraid that the kids may have wrecked our home. But they behaved, surprisingly."

"Ooh, Carlisle!" I laughed winking at him, "Seems like you still got it going _on_! How'd it go? Steamy?"

He shook his head, "Same old Bella."

I bowed dramatically, "Exactly."

He smiled at me. A voice came from the doorway, "Hey dad."

Emmett's huge form emerged from the hallway, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"

"Spur of the moment decision."

"Where's mum?"

"Upstairs in our room."

"Ooh dad!" Emmet grinned and winked at him, "You guys are still going at it, huh?"

"Exactly!" I laughed, agreeing with him.

"Kids these days…" Carlisle sighed, "Well, I just wanted to say hi, Bella. I'll go back up to my room then…" A sly look flashed across his face, "Your mother's waiting for me."

Emmett groaned, and I shrieked cat calls and whistles as Carlisle left the room.

Emmett slapped a hand on his forehead, "Well that wasn't embarrassing."

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way…but." I breathed quietly, "You're parents are pretty hot. Don't be surprised if they spring a baby brother on you when you graduate."

He waved his arms frantically around him, as if to 'erase' what I just said, "Oh, _god_ Bella! Was that necessary!" he groaned, "I'm scarred!"

I grinned, "I'm glad I could help."

"What is _with_ all the noise?!" Edward's groggy voice came from the hallway.

"Your dad's doing it with your mom upstairs." I said, in a sing-song voice.

Edwards face appeared in the doorway, "**What?!**" He walked in the room, holding the table for support. "My dad? And my mom?" He shook his head frantically, and the two brothers looked at each other in fear.

"Will you guys please be quiet?! It's eight in the morning!" Alice shrieked. She walked into the room and walked towards the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. "Rosalie's on her way down right now."

Rose appeared at the doorway as if on cue. She looked around the room and spotted Emmett and Edward's stiffened forms near the table. She raised an eyebrow, "What's up with them?"

"Yeah, Bella." Alice said, laughing, "What could you have possibly said that made them both react like that."

"Oh nothing," I replied, seriously. I took a step towards the table, but stopped. I turned my head in Alice's direction and sang nonchalantly, "Except, you know. Your parents are doing it in their room right now."

She dropped the milk carton, the milk pooling underneath her.

"**MY PARENTS ARE DOING WHAT?**"

* * *

**A/N: So, how long has it been? I apologize. I had to take part in a lot of sports tournaments these past few weeks, and I'm going crazy. I'm also part of the school government. Glargh!**

**I started this chapter ages ago, and just finished it now…basically because I hated the beginning, so I re did the whole thing. I hope you liked it. **

**So…like it? Hate it? Fall asleep in the middle? Can't live without it? Review!**

**Love, AltPunk**

**Number of Pages: 14**

**Number of Words: 4,797**

**Completed: Yes**

**Edited: No**


	6. So Much

**A/N: It's been ages, I know. But I have officially re-interested myself in this story. So I'm continuing. I hope my readers are still there. –crickets sing—or…maybe not.. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

**You know what's surprising? I HATE TWILIGHT. So much. I hate it SO MUCH, but I love the fanfiction based on twilight. Is that weird? Yeah, I thought so. **

**Summary: Bella was a simple wallflower with a low self-esteem. Edward was a heartbreaker, alluring and unknowingly seductive. When Bella has to spend a whole summer with him and the rest of his eccentric family...hell erupts.

* * *

**

Sunsets and Car Crashes

* * *

_Excerpt from last chapter: _

"_Oh nothing," I replied, seriously. I took a step towards the table, but stopped. I turned my head in Alice's direction and sang nonchalantly, "Except, you know. Your parents are doing it in their room right now."_

_She dropped the milk carton, the milk pooling underneath her._

"_**MY PARENTS ARE DOING WHAT?**__"

* * *

_

Chapter 6: So Much

* * *

_How does it feel  
How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?  
Please don't come looking for me  
When I get lost in the mess of your hair  
How do you feel when everything you've known  
Gets thrown aside  
Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide_

_-So Much, The Spill Canvas

* * *

_

After everyone had recovered enough—I think I would have reacted the same way if I knew my parents were up there, canoodling each other—from the little incident, they all began to slowly glare at me. I had inched away, trying to avoid any un-needed violence.

And then Alice screamed.

It was a scary, blood-curling scream of pure terror. Like her worse fear had just revealed itself. "Bella…" her voice was menacing. "I am going to kill you."

"What?" I said defensively, "I was only stating the facts!"

"Not because of that retard." She rolled her eyes, but the look of murder didn't leave her face. "For this!" She pointed towards the floor.

I moved to my left and peered behind the counter, where she was standing. I expected to see something horrible…disgusting even. Larvae crawling up her toes. Or even a time bomb. But what I saw was so much worse.

Oh, _shit_.

The milk had pooled underneath her obviously expensive pajama pants. The pants were soaked through from about her knee to her ankles. That, in itself, would make her attack me with a fork until I was knocked unconscious. But that wasn't the worse of it.

She had decided, for that specific morning, to wear her pair of Manolo Blahnik's (no doubt) that she had bought only a week before. The black, snakeskin stilettos were stained with a white liquid that was undoubtedly the milk she had spilled. I was screwed.

Dear God,

Please give my book of recipes to Charlie.

Love, Bella.

"These were my new shoes Bella! Now they're ruined!" She wailed.

"Chill out Alice." Emmett rolled his eyes, "They're just shoes." Big mistake.

The look on Alice's face made Emmett almost wet his pants. She narrowed her eyes to slits and stalked towards him. "Just…shoes?" She hissed through her teeth. "They are three-hundred dollars worth of pure snakeskin. It has crystals embedded in the fabric. They are not just shoes, Emmett. They are worth more than your life."

His eyes widened to saucers, "Okay, okay. They're not just shoes."

She nodded with satisfaction and turned to me, "So, Bella. How are we going to fix our little situation?"

"Uhm…" I smiled cheekily, "Maybe we forget about it, and I'll make pancakes?"

Edward grinned, "I'd like that."

"Nice try." Alice replied, "But not good enough." She pointed at me, and then to the floor, "You clean this up." She smiled sweetly. "Now."

I made the mistake of not moving immediately.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" The boys slid out of the room inconspicuously.

"No," I stammered. I made my way towards the puddle, and I saw the look of satisfaction on her face before she left the room. I grabbed a towel from the counter and went down on my knees. My knees hit the floor with a loud _thwap_ and I flinched. Goosebumps erupted from the suddenly cold surface, and I grimaced. Where was a ShamWow when you needed it?

I scrubbed at the floor viciously, treating it like an enemy. I wrung the towel in the sink once it was soaked with milk, before going back the puddle of milk that seemed to be growing every second. I dropped back down to my knees and kept on scrubbing. After five minutes of that, my pajama pants were almost entirely soaked with the disgustingly-sticky milk. I'm never touching a cow again.

"This is _incredibly_ stupid." I muttered to myself.

"Need help?"

I jumped out of my skin. "What the hell?!" I whipped around, only to found Edward leaning casually on the counter.

He laughed, "I just wanted to help you. Didn't mean anything by it. Don't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out. You just came out of nowhere."

"Well, I guess you could have heard me if you weren't talking to yourself."

"I was not talking to myself."

"I heard you." He answered pointedly.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I was, on _some_ level, but moving on." I sighed and blew up at my bangs, "So, you going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

He moved closer and grabbed the towel out of my hands. I looked for another one, and found a dry one near the sink. "Ready?" He nodded.

We both went down and started to scrub the floor.

"Well this is fun." He said sarcastically.

"You volunteered. And when you make a commitment, you follow through." I grinned.

I suppose it would have been the perfect moment for another movie moment—where a boy's hand discreetly touches a girl's hand, completely by accident. But that single touch erupts a spark that runs through their entire body, and _wham_. She winds up married to him with 4 kids.

But I hated those kinds of movies.

His hand touched mine by accident, and I whipped him with my towel.

"What the hell was that for?" He exclaimed.

"You touched me."

"So?"

"Well, don't."

He laughed, 'You're weird."

"Thanks."

"Not a compliment."

I shrugged. "Oh well." I wrung my towel again, and he walked over to do the same.

"So how do you like Forks so far?"

"I think I'd hate it here if you guys weren't here." I admitted, "It's an awfully small town."

"Tell me about it." He grinned lopsidedly, "I've lived here most of my life. I hate it here. It's all cold and damp."

"Exactly!" I sighed, "Ugh, is this puddle ever going to evaporate?"

"Milk can't evaporate." He said matter-of-factly.

"Say what now?"

"It can't evaporate." He continued, "It's eaten up by mold and other bacteria-like organisms. The smell that fills the air when this happens is a byproduct of the process."

I gaped at him, "Who died and made you Einstein?"

"…Einstein." He shook his head, like I was stupid.

"It was a rhetorical question." I said exasperated.

"I answered it anyway."

"You're relentless."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Will you stop being so arrogant?"

"It's in my genes." He shrugged.

"You're not wearing jeans."

"Not jeans moron. _Genes_. A region of your DNA that contains—"

"Stop with the lecture! It's summer! I'd rather not go over science."

"Whatever you say."

"You can be so annoying you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Screw this. This isn't going anywhere."

"Good you realized that." I glared at him as he snickered.

I stalked back to the puddle and slipped awkwardly. He caught me from behind. "Can't go a day without falling?"

"Shut up."

"What would happen if I wasn't around to save you? You'd have a concussion. You should be thanking me, not telling me to shut up."

"Shut up."

"Stubborn, are we. Well lets just se—" He slipped on the puddle, and we both landed in the pool of milk. My forehead hit the back of his head, and I moaned at the tender spot that the impact had left. It would definitely leave a bruise.

I grinned through the pain, "Oh look at Mr-high-and-mighty himself. What are you doing in the milk puddle, hm?"

"Shut up."

"Aww, stubborn are we?" I repeated his words, "What would happen if I wasn't around to break your fall? You'd have a concussion. You should be thanking me, not telling me to shut up."

"Shut up."

I giggled, and flipped on my belly so I was facing him. "Truce?" I held out my hand. He shook my hand.

"Truce."

I wrung my hair out, watching the ridiculously disgusting milk ooze out and hit the floor. I scrunched my face in disgust. I was going to need a _long_ shower. I looked at Edward's messy hair, and realized that it had miraculously turned white. I almost felt bad for him.

I got up and wrung out my clothes. He did the same. I looked down at the floor, and groaned loudly.

"What?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

I pointed at the floor, "The puddle had babies."

* * *

After a long, soothing shower, I no longer smelled like a cow. I could only hope that would last. Milk was stubborn, and if it wouldn't get off the floor, how could I be sure it wouldn't get out of my hair?

I went downstairs to the kitchen. Edward and I had given up on cleaning the puddle—we decided the puddle was invincible. We admitted defeat and both went up to take a shower. As I walked into the kitchen, I heard a hum of a machine working.

Hm?

"Oh, hello dear." Esme's somber voice came from behind the counter. I turned and walked towards the back of the counter.

"Hi Auntie Esme!" I smiled. "What are you doing?"

"It seems someone made a mess in the kitchen, there is milk everywhere." I gulped involuntarily.

"I wonder who…" I lied.

"Anyway, I can't just let it stay there. Mold and other bacteria will eat it, and the kitchen would smell."

Were the Cullens just naturally smart or something?

"So how are you planning on cleaning it without a towel?"

"With this." She looked up at me and held up a small liquid vacuum.

_Of course!_

"That's smart." I replied dryly. Why was I so stupid?

"Well, that's done." She had cleaned the entire floor until it was spotless in a matter of seconds. She wiped her hands, "So, dear, how are you."

"Peachy." I smiled, "You?"

"I'm alright, thanks for asking."

Rosalie decided to walk in at that moment, "Hey Bella."

"Hey Rosie." I smiled; I hadn't seen her since morning.

"You okay? I heard Alice got pretty mad when you made that mess with the milk."

I could _feel_ Esme's look of 'so-you-made-the-mess'. I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I'm okay…"

"So, do you know what we have planned today?"

"We have plans?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go ask Alice. She's always in charge, anyway."

"Good idea. Bye Auntie!"

"You owe me a carton of milk, Bella." She called as Rose and I ran up the stairs.

"Maybe later!" I yelled as I reached the second floor. We walked towards our room, and found the door to be locked.

"…Alice?" Rosalie asked uncertainly.

"Alice!" I repeated. I could hear noise from the inside. Rosalie pressed her ear to the door.

"I hear crying." She whispered. _Crap_. We banged on the door harder. I had a feeling this had something to do with Jasper. Alice was in there, crying about the man she so obviously loved, and her two best friends weren't able to comfort her because a stupid plank of wood was in their way.

Dear Dee Horton,

Thanks for inventing the door

Love, Bella.

"Screw this." Rosalie hissed. She looked almost murderous, like she was going to kill the door. Surprisingly, I wasn't so far from the truth.

She moved back a couple feet and ran towards the door. She kicked the door, right above the lock and it fell of its hinges. It landed on the floor with a loud _thud_. Holy _shit_.

Dear God,

Thank you for letting Alice have an ass-kicking best friend.

Love, Bella.

"Holy mother of all that is good and _pure_ Rose! Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

"The cooking channel." She shrugged.

"Say what now?"

"Rachel Ray couldn't open her door." She grinned, "Nice huh?"

"You have to teach me that."

"Maybe later, we have to help Alice first."

I nodded in agreement and we rushed inside. I quickly surveyed the room and almost fainted from shock. It looked like a tornado had hit it. Drawers were open, make up was everywhere, and clothes were strewn all over the floor. I saw Rose cover her mouth in shock. I heard sniffling, but I couldn't see Alice.

"Where is she?" I nearly shrieked.

We checked the bathroom, only to find that it was in the same state that the bedroom was in. I was scared Alice had done something drastic—I prayed that she hadn't hurt herself.

"God dammit! Where is she!" Rosalie cried out. And then we heard it. A cry of pain. There was only one place we hadn't checked.

We looked at each other, "Closet!"

We darted straight towards the closet, and I flung the door open, almost knocking it off its hinges (now that I knew it was possible).

The closet seemed to have the most damage. Drawers were opened, the cabinet doors ajar. Clothes were all over the floor, and pairs of shoes were in every corner of the outstretched room. And then a monster emerged.

The clothing monster got up, its body completely covered in expensive jackets and cardigans. I almost ran in fear, but I decided not to due to its size. It couldn't be any larger than 4 foot 10. Feeling brave in my abilities to subdue this terrible monster, I stepped forward.

"Don't Bella!" Rosalie cried out, "It's suicide!"

I looked back, fear in my eyes, "It must be done, Rose. Tell my family I love them. It's been great knowing you."

I stepped forward again, and with a battle cry like a dying walrus, I lunged at the clothing monster. We both tumbled down in its lair, the sea of clothing. I was covered in a layer of leather jackets and bikinis before I clawed my way out, dragging the monster with me. We jumped out of the surface, and I stood up, taking her up with me.

I wiped off the monster's mask, and below the exterior of maniacal clothing stood Alice.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her face pale. I pulled her in a hug, and rubbed circles on the small of her back. She sighed. Rosalie hugged her from the other side. We carefully brought her out of the closet and into the room. We plopped her down on the bed.

"Hon, do you want to talk about?" Rose asked.

"Oh, Rosie." Alice sniffled adorably. She looked like a little baby.

"What happened Allie?" I asked, "Was there a break in? Is that why you are so upset?"

"What?" Alice asked, looking up at me.

"Well, the room is a mess. Was there a break in?"

"No…" She answered slowly, "I did this."

"…Say what now?"

"I did this."

"Why?!"

"I'm looking for something."

"Thanks for being specific." Rosalie answered dryly.

"Rosie, you know my little black dress? My lucky dress?"

"Yeah…you always keep it in the locked drawer in the closet, so that no one can take it."

"Exactly! I went in…and…the drawer was _empty_."

"No!" Rose gasped.

"I know!!" Alice wailed, "I really need it."

"Okay, wait. Let me get this straight." I said, lifting my finger. "You destroyed your room, threw out all your clothes, broke windows…cried…because of a dress?"

"Not just a dress, Bella!" She sighed, "It's like what I was telling Emmett about the shoes—its worth more than all our lives."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?" I said slowly.

"Rose!! Tell her!"

"Alice has a black dress she wears to all her first dates. It helps her know if the guy is her soul mate or not."

"And this…this is the date of my _life_. I've been waiting for this, for…well for years!"

"May I ask who asked you out?"

"Who do you think?!"

"…Crowley?"

"Ew! No!" She smiled for the first time today, "Jasper."

Rosalie and I dropped her hand.

"Say what now?"

"Jasper asked me out!" She exclaimed. "It was really adorable too. He's always so calm and collected, but it looked like he was about to pee in his pants because he was so nervous."

"…that sounds romantic." I replied dryly.

"How could you not tell us?!" Rosalie asked, "When did this happen?"

"Right after Bella made that mess in the kitchen. He called and asked me to meet him…"

"Excuse me but I did _not_ make that mess!"

"That's beyond the point." Rosalie replied, "Details!"

"How about I explain all this _after_ the date?"

"No!"

"No, I'm in charge. I'm explaining this _after_ the date."

"When is the date?"

"Tonight!"

Rosalie gasped, "But you don't have your lucky dress!"

"I know! And its _Jasper_, you guys! _Jasper!_"

"You're so lucky," I smiled.

"Okay, I don't want to ruin the moment, but that's really gross. That's my brother we're talking about."

"Oh suck it up and stop stealing my thunder, Rosie." Alice replied.

"What are we going to do about your outfit? We can't possibly find you something to wear in the sea of clothing in the closet." I said, remembering the strewn clothing all over the floor.

"You know what this calls for, Allie."

"EST!" They said in unison.

"…Say what now?"

"Emergency Shopping Trip," Rosalie explained, "It's when we spontaneously go to the mall for a purpose, rather than for pleasure."

"I see." I grimaced. I hated shopping more than I hated cows.

"Now." Alice smiled, "We have to go _now_."

"C'mon Bella, it's for Alice." She could see the discomfort on my face.

"Fine." I grumbled, "I'm in."

Alice's face brightened and she dragged both of us downstairs, leaving the door open. We hopped down the stairs. I nearly bumped into Esme as she made her way upstairs.

"Where are you girls going, in such a rush?"

"The mall, mom." Alice called.

"Okay! You have fun, now!" Esme called back, and hopped up the stairs. I turned my head, and saw her move to close the door to Alice's room. I realized a second too late that she would see the mess Alice had made.

"Run!" I whispered loudly.

"**Girls! You get back here **_**now**_** and clean up this mess! Bella you have to learn how to stop being so messy!**" Esme screamed from Alice's room.

"For the last time, I did NOT make the mess in the kitchen!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

We ran for the front door in record time.

"I guess it's just you and me," Esme sighed as she looked lovingly at the vacuum in her hand.

* * *

"Should I get this in this color, or this color?" Alice asked, holding up two dresses that seemed identical to me.

"They're the same thing Alice." I replied.

"You're such an amateur, Bella." Rosalie laughed, "One is obviously darker than the other."

"How can you tell?"

"It's all in the fabric, Bella. It's all in the fabric." She patted my arm encouragingly, "I say go with the left one. It'll make your eyes pop."

"Yeah, what she said."

"Hm…you think?" Alice thought, contemplating which one to pick. Oh for goodness sake, "But the value of this color is just so spectacular."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that." Rosalie said, nodding her head.

"You guys, don't you think we should be worrying about the dress, rather than the color?"

"Are you saying that this dress isn't nice?" Alice said worryingly, her eyes inspecting the dress again. I groaned and leaned on Rosalie for support.

"You're right! Scratch this store off the list guys, we're moving on." Alice tossed the dress on the floor of the fitting room, and walked out. What did I do?!

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll get used to it." Rosalie smiled.

"I'm just scared I won't live to tell the tale." I grumbled before exiting the store. Rosalie giggled and followed me out.

I found Alice waving us over to a store called _Bop Basics_. It seemed like a store where we would just browse, and nothing more. From what was selling in the window, I didn't think Alice would like the store very much.

I walked in, ready to sit my butt in an uncomfortable seat and watch Rosalie and Alice argue about a color that looked exactly alike. But instead, I found Alice, dazed, as she looked around the room.

"It's so…pretty." She whispered. She never whispered. Ever.

The racks were filled with knee length dresses, all of which seemed perfect for Alice. Apparently, I was wrong. It was the ideal store for her. I heard Rosalie's intake of breath when she walked in.

She immediately warned, "If you don't buy something, I will."

Alice smiled, dazed, and turned her head. Her eyes focused on a single dress on a rack that read _exclusive_. She pulled it out, and at first glance, Rosalie and I nodded in approval. We followed her into the changing room, and she quickly pulled the dress on. (Pic on Profile)

It was beautiful.

Alice was staring at her reflection in the mirror, and Rosalie and I were smiling, gaping at how spectacular she looked.

It was simple, yet exquisitely elegant. It was a short, tube dress made of thin fabric. The color was a light navy blue, and it contrasted with Alice's pale skin. It was a Jersey dress with crossover banding at the bust, and a smooth edging at the back. It was strapless, and it brought your attention to Alice's subtle curves. The bottom came out in ruffles flowing freely until about Alice's ankles.

It was love at first sight for her. She smiled slowly, "This is it."

"I think so." I nodded.

"Take it!" Rosalie replied, excitedly.

Alice slipped the dress off and changed into her normal clothes. She almost looked like she was going to cry because she wasn't allowed to wear it right away. We walked towards the cashier and paid for it (it was 86 dollars).

Alice and Rosalie were humming as they walked out. I smiled at the cashier and she asked me if I would like to find something as well. I told her that I probably couldn't afford any of these dresses, and that I didn't have a body like Alice and Rosalie's, which meant I wouldn't be able to pull any of the dress off.

The cashier smiled graciously and 'respectfully' disagreed. Ah, of course. Trying to get money off of insecure teenagers. She should be arrested!

I smiled at her again, and left the store. Apparently, I had stayed behind a bit longer than I thought—I was lost in a sea of swarming people. I couldn't find Rosalie's bobbing blonde hair, nor could I see Alice. I sighed. I stuffed my hands in my pocket, looking for my cell phone, but I realized I had left it behind at the house.

I sighed. Why did everything have to happen to me?!

I visibly slouched and groaned. I had the worse karma. I wished that Rosalie or Alice would conveniently show up beside me. But I wasn't so lucky.

I did, however, feel someone breathing behind me. I stiffened instantly, and hoped to gosh that that was Rosalie. I felt a warm hand wrap around my forearm and I whipped around, and came face to face with him.

He smirked, and replied, "Looking for someone?"

* * *

I was sitting on a bench with my savior. He had bought me some Ben and Jerry ice cream, and I was happily licking my ice cream cone. Yum!

"So, what brings you to the mall?" He asked, slurping down his smoothie.

"EST." I said after I swallowed.

"Excuse me?"

"Emergency Shopping Trip. Alice needed to buy a dress for a date."

"You didn't buy anything?"

"Nah, the dresses are way out of my budget, and I could never pull them off. They're so short and form-fitting. I'd look horrible in it."

"I respectfully disagree." He said sincerely.

I turned pink, "Thanks, I think."

"It was a compliment," He assured me. He grinned and I softened my expression.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was hanging out with a couple of my friends, and they went off to do something I wasn't interested in. Then I saw you, and _that_ I was interested in."

I blushed even more, "Do you have to be so blunt?"

"It's what I do." He shrugged, and smiled at me, "You like the ice cream?"

"It's amazing!" I giggled, "I haven't had it in ages."

His eyes widened, "Really? Well, next time, I'm getting you a pint then." I laughed.

"God, I'm going to be fat and ugly."

"I don't think that's possible."

I punched him on the shoulder, "Stop it."

"Yo! Stop flirting with her will ya? We gotta go, man!" A deep voice yelled near us.

"That's one of my friends I came here with." He sighed, "I hope you find your friends Bella."

"Have fun with yours." I smiled.

"I'll try." He ran his hand through his hair, "I gotta go, I guess. I had a good time talking to you. Enjoy your ice cream, I'll see you later!" He jogged away towards his friend.

"See you around Jake!"

* * *

**A/N: Was I so obvious about the fact that it would be Jake instead of Edward? Huh?! HUH!?!??! It is shorter than previous chapters, but I have to do work for summer school! That's right people, I'm going to school! I'm in the John Hopkins Center for Talented Youths to be exact!**

**So, Like it? Hate it? Runaway screaming in the middle? Review! **

**I hearts you guys! I hope you liked it! I'll update next week if people start reading this story again! Or else, I think it'll just go discontinued**

**Love, AltPunk**

**Number of Pages: 15**

**Number of Words: 4,432**

**Completed: Yes**

**Edited: No**


	7. Tongue Tied

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

**Summary: ****Bella was a simple wallflower with a low self-esteem. Edward was a heartbreaker, alluring and unknowingly seductive. When Bella has to spend a whole summer with him and the rest of his eccentric family...hell erupts.**

**The song (Tongue Tied, Faber Drive) fits perfectly into the chapter. The lyrics below is a dead give away of what happens ******

**Happy belated birthday 'I Run With Vampz' this is my present to you kay? I hope you like it.**

**BEE-TEE-DOUBLE-YOU: this chapter isn't meant to be 'funny'. It's meant to be more serious. I can assure you that when you're done reading this chapter, you'll be wishing that you and your friends had a relationship like Alice, Bella, and Rosalie did. I modeled their relationship after the relationship that I have with two of my best friends, whom I've known since I was three years old so**

**MARY ANNE AND LAVANYA, I LOVE YOU GUYS, THANKS FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE FOR ME, AND I MISS YOU GUYS! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN! PS: MARY: STOP WRITING RANDOM NOTES ON FACEBOOK THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING, AND LAVANYA: STOP BEING SO LAZY, AND REVIEW ALL THESE CHAPTERS AFTER YOU'VE READ THEM!

* * *

**

Sunsets and Car Crashes

* * *

_Excerpt from previous chapter:_

"_I'll try." He ran his hand through his hair, "I gotta go, I guess. I had a good time talking to you. Enjoy your ice cream, I'll see you later!" He jogged away towards his friend._

"_See you around Jake!"

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Tongue Tied

* * *

_Slight turn of the head_

_Eyes down when you said  
I guess I need my life to change  
Seems like something's just aren't the same  
What could I say?  
I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I'll need a little good luck to get me by_

_-Tongue Tied, Faber Drive

* * *

_

I found Alice and Rosalie near the elevator of the second floor. They were in the middle of attacking a vending machine.

"This is so racist." Alice hissed as Rosalie kicked the machine angrily. "I gave it more money than it asked for and it still isn't giving me what I want!"

Rosalie groaned after she made the stupid mistake of head butting it. I didn't want them to injure their flawless faces so I stepped in.

"Uhm, guys. I think I see the problem." I grinned.

"Oh hey, Bella. Where were you?" Alice asked.

"I met a friend of mine."

Rosalie feigned hurt, "You have other friends?"

I laughed sarcastically, "Thanks a lot for that." I shook my head, "Anyway, I think I know what you did wrong."

"We didn't do anything wrong! This machine is broken! I'd attack it but I don't want to ruin my shoes." She admitted, frowning.

"Screw these shoes." Rosalie replied, kicking the metal contraption with the back of her stilettos with such force that a noticeable dent formed on its surface, "We want two sodas, and we want it now!"

"Uhm you guys…" I repeated, tentatively.

"Give me my god damn soda!" Rosalie shrieked again, kicking it angrily.

"Rosalie, calm down." Alice replied, before glaring at the vending machine. "Give me a soda, or so help me, I will sue you."

"Okay, first of all. Rosalie, I love that you're intimidating and all, but I don't think its working on the vending machine." Rosalie huffed at my comment, and I turned to Alice, "And you won't be getting any money from an inanimate object," she rolled her eyes and I grinned before continuing, "And lastly, I know what you did wrong. I know how you can get your sodas."

Rosalie looked at me curiously, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"That was the first thing I said, you deaf person." I rolled my eyes.

"Well we didn't hear you." Alice shrugged.

"Maybe you should learn how to speak louder." Rosalie nodded.

"Stop judging me!" I growled, "Do you want me to tell you what you did wrong, or not huh?"

"Oh, please tell us." Rosalie replied, and I could sense a slight sarcastic tone.

"Okay, look at the machine." I smiled, trying my best to act like a trained professor, "I'm assuming you put your money into this slot, yes?" I pointed at the coin slot.

"Cut the crap Bella." Alice rolled her eyes. "Get to the point, please."

I giggled, "Okay, I know you're both incredibly wealthy and all," they glared at me, "But some people in this world aren't. Like the people who made this vending machine."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to physically press the button with the picture of the soda on it."

"…Really?"

"Yes!" I laughed.

"But…why?" Rosalie asked, genuinely surprised.

"…Uhm, Rosalie, did you just ask me why you have to press the button to get the soda?"

"I think she means why it can't just have a voice recognition chip in it." Alice cut-in matter-of-factly. She began, thoughtfully, "Maybe I can sue the men who created this vending machine for poor construction."

"You guys are unbelievable." I snorted a laugh.

"What? We're trying to improve the world!" Alice smiled.

"One vending machine at a time." Rosalie added.

"…Yeah good luck with that." I replied, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Rosalie twirled the car keys in her hand. "Now, Bella, are you sure you can drive this beauty?"

We were all seventeen and each of us had our driver's licenses. Alice had driven us here, but she was exhausted from shopping and asked one of us to take over. Rosalie adored cars with every fiber of her being, but she was pretty tired from shopping as well. They both asked me to drive, but when Rosalie realized that she'd never seen me drive—and that the possibility of me denting or causing any damage to Alice's beautiful car was high—she hesitated.

I scoffed, "Please, my driving skills are unrivalled."

Rosalie thought for a second before tossing the keys to me, which I caught gracefully.

"Nice catch." Alice commented.

"Thanks." I smiled, "I want to get rid of the clumsy label on my forehead. I'm pretty successful."

I wasn't being sarcastic. I hated how everyone looked at me disapprovingly when they thought I was too clumsy to do a certain task. I was sick of it—and I wasn't going to stand by and let it happen! I was going to defeat the stupidity of my limbs and walk like a normal person. It was an epiphany I had last night in a dream, and I decided to continue it in reality.

We walked towards Alice's yellow 2010 Porsche Panamera. It stood out in the sea of identical white sedans, and I almost laughed at how ridiculously beautiful it was. If we were at a high school, it would have been swarmed by hormone-driven teenage boys—and after seeing the owner of the car, they would never want to leave.

I hopped in the driver's seat and started the car. The orange freshener she always had stocked immediately filled my nostrils. I inhaled deeply, almost dizzy from the citrus. They lived a life of luxury, and it dismayed me that I couldn't stay in Forks longer than just a summer.

"Alice, how the hell did you convince your parents to buy you this car? I mean, I know you guys are wealthy—no offense—but _this? _You're seventeen!"

She giggled, "None taken! And anyway this isn't my car."

"What? You stole it, then?" My eyes widened, and I almost laughed at the thought of Alice stealing a car.

"No, retard." She rolled her eyes, "This is Carlisle's back up car if his Enzo isn't working. He tries not to be to ostentatious but it's difficult because all of us—the Hales included—like to drive fast."

"For the sake of my curiosity, I am going to ignore the fact that your dad has a freaking Enzo Ferrari!" I made a face, "Why are you using this car then? Why not use the car you usually drive?"

"Simple." She smiled, "My car can only seat two people. And as small as I'll admit I am, it would not fit the three of us."

"Alice…" I said cautiously, "What kind of car do you have?"

"A Porsche."

"…What kind of Porsche?"

Alice opened her mouth to answer but Rosalie cut in, "She has a Porsche Carrera GT." She smiled broadly, her expression dreamy.

A second passed before it sunk in. "Holy shit Alice!" My eyes widened, and I nearly let go of the steering wheel. "How the hell did you get that?"

"My dad pulled some strings. He got a good price for it, a full four hundred grand off!" She replied, and eyed me dangerously, "Don't look at me like that, Swan! I refuse to be labeled as a spoiled rich brat. I splurge on cars and nothing else!"

"I'm not judging you!" I grinned cheekily, "I get it. If I had that kind of money, I'd be splurging on cars too. I don't want to sound like a hypocrite."

"I never knew you were into cars, Bella." Rosalie looked at me funny.

"I never had a car." I admitted, "So I spend hours on my computer, Google-ing my dream car. When I grow up and win the lottery, I'll buy it."

"What's your dream car?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm thinking the Bugatti Veyron…but maybe the Lamborghini Revention."

"Those are beauties," Rosalie said dreamily. "But they're incredibly expensive. And, if you want to go fast, the Bugatti is still the second fastest."

I nodded, "I know that but—"

"As much as I love cars, girls," Alice interrupted, "I'd rather talk about something else."

"And that something else would be…?" I inquired.

"That friend you went to see. I didn't know you knew anyone else from here, Bella." Alice replied, glancing at Rosalie. Rosalie unbuckled her seatbelt, and scooted forward, resting her elbows on our seats.

"Yeah, Bella, I was actually thinking about that." Rosalie admitted, "Is she nice?"

"It…depends," I answered, uncomfortably, keeping my gaze straight on the road. If it wavered, and I mistakenly looked at Alice or Rosalie, I would break down and spill everything.

"Depends?" Alice tasted the word, "I'll ignore that since it makes absolutely no sense. When did you meet her?"

I exited the freeway and signaled into an empty street.

"Well, I met him—"

Alice suddenly sprang out of her seat, simultaneously unbuckling her seatbelt. She jumped on me, throwing her thin arms around the steering wheel. She jerked in to the right, and we swerved near the sidewalk. I instinctively slammed on the brakes, and if Rosalie wasn't gripping the chair—and if Alice wasn't gripping me—they would have been flung out of the windshield from the sudden stop.

I have never been more scared or shocked in my entire life. The car had stopped by then, and my breath came in raspy gasps. When I'd caught it, and was beginning to breathe normally, I glared at Alice, who had reclaimed her place in the passenger seat. She looked at me nonchalantly, like she hadn't done anything. From my peripherals, I also noticed that Rosalie had a blank expression on her face, like we hadn't almost just died.

"Holy shit Alice! What the hell were you trying to do?" I shrieked in her face. She flinched from the volume and proximity but shrugged her shoulders. She waved her hand in front of her face, dismissing my question.

She fired back with her own, "She's…a he?"

"It's a long story," I sat back in my seat and gazed at her from the corner of my eye.

"We have time." Rosalie urged.

I sighed, "Do you remember the pool party?"

"Tyler's?"

"Yeah, that." I smiled gently, "Well, I met him there."

"When? You were with us the entire time…"

"Actually," I corrected her, "Right after I pushed Alice in the water—sorry about that by the way—I went into the house. Oh I also met Sam; by the way, he's like a tower. I thought I might as well throw that in."

"Bella." Alice shook her head at my stalling.

"Okay, fine." I took a deep breath, and then I began. I told them how I'd noticed Jacob beforehand, talking to Sam near the barbecue, and how I was instantly drawn to him. I told them about the game of quarters and how much of a slob Tyler was. I explained how Jacob came to my rescue, even though he didn't know me, and how if it had been anyone else I would have been grossed out—but it had been him, and I didn't seem to mind when he wrapped his arms around my waist, guiding me away. They ooh'ed and aww'ed at the right places, but for the most part, they kept quiet, listening to me explain in my silent reverie.

"That's so sweet, Bella." Rosalie whispered, her expression glazed over. I nodded, my cheek turning pink.

"Jacob…" Alice thought aloud, "Jacob Black right?"

I nodded again, 'You know him?"

"Caramel colored skin? Raven hair and deep brown eyes? Extremely tall with a wide, contagious grin?" She asked.

"Yeah…I think so." I imagined his smile in my mind and I ended up smiling as well. Contagious smile, check.

"Yeah, I know him. He's one of those guys, you know?" Alice replied.

"What guys?"

Rosalie piped in, "You know, he's not strikingly beautiful like a model, but he's still extremely attractive by anyone's standards. But he's also attainable—like a guy-next-door type of thing."

"And," Alice added, "He's the kind of guy who isn't at the top of the social food chain, but isn't at the bottom either. He's popular amongst the people he cares about, and no one says anything bad about him."

"I approve," Rosalie grinned.

"Wait a second," I held up a finger, digesting the information, "You approve?"

"Yeah, for you." She rolled her eyes, "You know, dating, going steady, general bringing you back to his windmill type of thing."

"First of all, windmill? Really?" I giggled, "And second of all, you're moving way too fast for me here, Rose. I'll admit I think he's kind of cute and he's really nice and all, but I'm not one hundred percent certain that I see him that way."

"Well we'll have to fix that, now won't we?" Alice grinned.

"No, let me figure this out on my own." I wagged my finger at her. "I want to see if I know how to nab a guy."

"From the way that you talk about him, Bella, I'd say you already got him." Rosalie smiled knowingly.

"Bite me." I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me where." Rosalie countered, flashing her teeth.

* * *

When we arrived at home, we immediately rushed to Alice's room. I was tired of talking about Jacob. I barely knew him! I'd talked to him for, what, ten minutes in my entire life that I know of? You can't fall in love after only 600 seconds.

And anyway, I had to clear my mind—completely—of a certain brown-haired Adonis before I could even consider starting a relationship. I didn't want to go kissing Jacob, imagining I was wrapped in said Adonis's arms instead. That would be just sick and wrong and unsanitary on so many levels.

Of course, I was never going to admit that to Alice or Rosalie—they still disapproved of said Adonis's ways with women. Something I understood completely, and was the only reason why I was able to erase him from my thoughts for hours at a time (although he would creep back in eventually).

Once we'd unloaded all our shopping bags we checked the time. It was half an hour before Alice's date—something I wanted to know about, but she refused to say a word. _After the date_, she chanted. She didn't want to jinx it by getting too excited about it—and end up being disappointed afterwards.

I didn't see Jasper that way, but I saw the way Alice looked at him and vice versa…and there was zero chance of them not having a good time. I was mildly surprised that she—of all people—was denying that.

"Are you sure this dress is nice, you guys?" Alice asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Alice, hon, you could wear no make up and a potato sack, and you'd still look beautiful." Rosalie cooed.

"And yes, Alice, that dress is beautiful." I added so she couldn't argue.

She bit her lip and gazed at herself. I've seen her obsess over fashion; I've seen her spend hours on her make up. But I never thought I'd live to see the day that she'd worry if her fashion sense was good enough.

Jasper must really do something for her, because Alice being silent while she pondered about her appearance would never happen for something small and insignificant.

Rosalie glanced at me, a knowing smile on her lips. I nodded a short nod and winked at her. She mouthed _she's crazy about him_, and I giggled along with her. Alice didn't even notice.

She must really be going nuts.

"Alice, please stop worrying," Rosalie replied, tugging at Alice's dress, "You look beautiful, and I know my brother's feelings for you—and I have known them for a while—he'll think you're beautiful no matter what you wear."

Alice flounced down on her bed, and we sat down next to her. She fiddled with a thread on her dress. She was freaking me out—Alice was never nervous.

"I'm nervous," She said simply, avoiding eye contact with both of us.

"Don't be," I sighed, "I've known Jasper for…what? Two or three days? And I already noticed that he's crazy about you. You don't have to be anyone other than you, Alice. And I don't know about what Rosalie thinks, but I think you do _you_ better than anyone I know." I smiled gently.

"Honey, listen to me." Rosalie lifted Alice's chin with her finger, "He likes you and you like him, and that's enough, you hear me? So stop worrying your little ass, and let's get your make-up done so you can go to your date. I can't wait to hear Jasper bitch about how you wouldn't let him kiss you at the end of the date because it would spoil your lip gloss."

Alice laughed at that, and smiled brightly at us, before sitting at the vanity table.

"I may not know much about make-up," I told her, looking at her beautiful face in the mirror, "But I know that you were able to make me look and feel like someone I never knew existed inside me for that pool party, and I'm going to do the same for you. Close your eyes, hon, and let us do our work. I swear to you that when you open your eyes, you'll feel the same way that I did that day."

She smiled a tiny, reserved smile at us, and I could see her blinking back tears, "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"We're not going anywhere." Rosalie promised.

* * *

I almost burst out in tears when Jasper picked up Alice for their date. It was too sweet. I knew Rosalie was touched too, even though it was her brother.

Jasper arrived wearing a long-sleeved, blue button down shirt and dark jeans. He looked around, and smiled the widest smile I've ever seen when he saw Alice in her dress. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled, and I knew they were goners. They were crazy about each other, and I doubt that anything we did or said could ever break them apart. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up getting married someday, with a house full of kids.

He lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed it softly, before he opened the front door and lead her to the car.

"I know it's wrong for me to say this," Rosalie sighed, "But my brother may be the sweetest, most adorable romantic I've ever seen."

I nodded dreamily.

She smacked me on the back of the head, "Don't think of Alice's boy like that!"

"Hey, shut up! You were thinking of your brother, who happens to be Alice's boy, like that too! You're worst!" I punched her on the shoulder, "Hypocritical incest-driven woman."

"Gross," She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry, I went too far, lets pretend I didn't say that." I grinned sheepishly. She laughed and smiled back.

She checked the clock on the wall above the cabinets, "Ah, Bella, I have to get going."

"Where could you possibly have to go?"

"I have my own house you know," She rolled her eyes, "And my mom hasn't seen me in a long time, so they wanted me to eat dinner with them. You going to be okay by yourself?"

"Please," I waved my hand, dismissing the question, "I'm a big girl, and worse come to worse, Emmett would come to my rescue."

"…Actually, I'm pretty sure Emmett had some party he had to go to today." She shrugged.

"Okay then, scratch that, and let's go with 'I can handle it, I' m a big girl now.'"

She nodded, approvingly, "I'll see you later! I'll be back by the time Alice comes home so we can talk about the details of their dream date." She waved, smiling at me, before leaving the house through the front door.

I sighed, and realized I was alone in the house for the first time since I'd arrived. Carlisle and Esme were celebrating the anniversary of Carlisle's cousin's wedding. And I'm almost positive that wherever Emmett went, Edward was probably at too—and probably with Tanya or another girl he'd nabbed by now.

I sulked towards the kitchen, and poured myself a cup of OJ, before I made my way back upstairs. I reached the top without tripping—in fact, I hadn't tripped on those stairs for a long time now. I grinned at myself, satisfied. I walked to Alice's room, enjoying my solitude.

And then I heard the music.

It was coming from down the hall, and like a psychotic madman, I followed it. I couldn't really hear what the song was—the walls in this house were pretty thick—but I could tell, vaguely, what room it came from.

I moved a couple feet forward, and the music slowly grew louder. I tried to recognize what the song was, but I failed miserably. Then, the music became more distinct, and I realized that the source of it must be in the one of the rooms near me.

Once I'd discovered it was the room to the right of me, I decided I would go in. I was alone tonight, and I might as well explore the house when I got the chance. I knocked on the door—three loud raps.

"It's open!" Someone called from inside the room. So I wasn't alone?

I opened the door slowly and walked inside, before closing it shut. I turned and found him looking at me from his bed, his eyebrows raised.

"Hey," He said, eyeing me carefully, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

The weird thing about Edward was that when I thought about him I'd be nervous and jumpy. But when I was actually…around him? It was so different. It was easy to be myself around him, although, I'll admit, my temper goes off a bit when I'm with him.

"Why aren't you at that party that Emmett's at?" I asked, leaning on the desk near the door.

"Feel free to sit in the chair if you'd like," he said, gesturing at the desk chair. I moved to sit on it and scooted it closer to him, "See? Isn't that better?" He chuckled as I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't at the party because I didn't feel like going."

"You're joking right?" I laughed, "_The_ Edward Cullen, refusing to go to a party? Can you imagine the number of chicks you could be laying by now?"

He laughed, "Bel please tell me you did not just say that." He shuddered, and don't think that I didn't notice that he had called me _Bel_. "Someone as innocent as you should not be saying words like that."

I scoffed.

"And is it so hard to believe that I'm not a womanizer? That I don't go to parties just to 'lay chicks' as you put it?"

I paused, "Well, I know I don't know you very well, so excuse me for making a snap judgment, but I do find it hard to be believe."

"Then this is one of the few times that you're wrong." He replied simply.

There are times in a conversation that the person you are conversing with says something that you can't possibly answer. I opened my mouth many times to retort with a comeback, but I ended up closing it before I said anything. So I decided to change the subject.

"So," I said casually, and he rolled his eyes at my attempt of changing the subject, "What song is this?"

"You don't know?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I recognize the tune, but I can't think of the name of it." I admitted.

"It's All Again for You by We the Kings," He answered. (A/N: Puh-hah you thought it was going to Claire de Lune eh? Well, I hate that cliché so I'm not going to use that).

I shot up, and received a head rush. He laughed as I plopped back down. "Wait a sec," I rubbed my head and waited for it to pass, "Okay, now that that little situation is over, I'll say what I wanted to say—I love We the Kings!"

"Really? I almost never find anyone that likes their songs—in fact, most people don't know who they are in the first place."

"I know exactly what you're talking about. It happens to me all the time."

"Funny."

And there we go. Back to where we started—what would I say to that? Apparently, I didn't have to say anything.

"So are you going to ask me why I'm at home, when I could be out with dozens of girls or at the party with Emmett?" He teased, knowing all to well that I loved asking questions. But I sensed a serious undertone to his voice.

"Since you insist," I gestured for him to go on.

"I know I haven't known you long, but every time I talk to you, I tell you more things than I mean to. When we play truth, and you ask those stupid questions of yours, I always give you more than just an answer…against my better judgment." He was rambling, and I knew it. He smiled, "And I'm sorry that I'm telling you all this before I tell anyone else—but I figure this can be a branch of our game in truth yes?"

I swallowed all he said, "So, we're playing truth?"

"I guess so, but you have to ask me a question."

I breathed, "Why are you at home when you could be out with dozens of girls or at the party with Emmett?" I asked, quoting him exactly. He cracked a lopsided grin.

"Well, since you asked so kindly," He teased, "I'll answer that as fully as I can. I had an epiphany."

"Thanks for being specific," I replied sarcastically.

He ignored me, "After talking to you in the car about Tanya, and after being blown off by my closest friends in the diner because I was with two girls…I guess I sort of realized what an ass I am."

Oh no he didn't.

"And I know it sounds like a completely stereotypical thing for me to say, and I know it sounds unrealistic…but I'm going to try to change. I don't know, I've been watching Oprah and Maury and other shows like that, and I don't want to end up like those asshole guys on those shows."

Seriously, tell me he's not saying this.

He inhaled deeply, "But I've already taken a step forward in achieving what I want. I broke up with Tanya today. That's why I'm not at the party—she's going to be there, and if I drink tonight, I can't be accountable for my actions."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Times infinity. Edward was single. And changing his heartbreaker ways. Are you kidding me?

I forced a smile, "Well, I'm proud of you."

"It was hard to admit it…but I guess I need my life to change." He smiled and for a second he looked vulnerable. So different than how I'd seen him just hours before. What the hell happened since we cleaned up that puddle?

"I'll tell you this bluntly, Edward. I hated you before because of your ways with women—we all hated you for it." I admitted, "And it's great that you want to get past that phase, and I'm sure your family will help you the entire time…but…it isn't going to be easy. You can't just break up with your girlfriend and expect yourself to suddenly mature and get over your womanizing habits."

"You don't get it, do you, Bel?" He replied, amused, "I could never consider Tanya to be my girlfriend. She was just there—I never…liked her much. But that was before. Now? I think…I think I'm ready to actually have a girlfriend…and its scaring the shit out of me."

"Why are you scared?"

"I've never…really been in a relationship before. I mean, not one where the feelings were mutual. It was more physical than anything."

"Okay, didn't have to hear that."

He smiled, "That's why I wanted to tell you. You can always make me laugh because you come up with these stupid retorts and comebacks. But I know that you know what you're talking about."

When the hell did he get so sensitive?

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, Edward," I smiled, "I'll be your love coach or whatever. I'll find a girlfriend for you." _Me_ I wanted to scream.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Sure,"

"Don't tell anyone else about this just yet." He replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet," He admitted.

"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, it's and Edward/Bella story. Jake is her friend, okay. **

**Please review. Thanks for the reviews—I'm overwhelmed by the numbers! I received a lot of Anonymous reviews for last chapter, so I guess I should be thanking Kawaii222 for telling her friends. ******

**Oh, right. I want everyone to know that ****BACK AWAY SLOWLY THEN RUN**** IS ONE OF THE COOLEST PEOPLE IN THIS SITE. That's for you B.A.S.T.R ;D**

**Hah, sorry, couldn't resist. So I'm sorry if their OOC, but I wanted them to have this intimate conversation. They're so wonderful together ********. **

**And I hope you guys have a best friends like these girls have ******** They may not always last forever, but you'll remember your memories with them forever. Wanna tell me the story of your friends? Review! :P**

**Love ya guys, cya**

**-AltPunk **

**Number of Pages: 15**

**Number of Words: 5,210**

**Completed: Yes**

**Edited: No**


End file.
